Kyou Afterstory: Continuation
by WILD.SHINY.MU D KIP.APPEARED
Summary: "It's because I love you." As Kyou's Epilogue closes, the story comes to an end, but wait... there's always gonna be an afterstory for Tomoya and Kyou. TomoyaxKyou, KappeixRyou sorry for the OOC-ness. ON HIATUS!
1. Kyou Epilogue! The Afterstory begins!

Sorry if any wrong grammar..spelling or whatsoever, Take it easy on me... oh and I don't own Clannad...I could wish though...'cause if i did, Tomoya would be with Kyou and Ryou with Kappei! -^_^-_

* * *

___

Spring ends, summer passes by, and a cool wind blows. Fall...somehow it felt like a lonely...

"_...hmm? What?" Kyou looked at me "Hmmm? What is it?" I asked her. _

"_You were just staring at me, weren't you?" She asked. "Yeah, it's nothing too big." I continued "Just thought...you should lengthen your hair." "Ahh, my hair...huh" "It was so long, so it was such a waste" I said. "Well, I just wanted to hear you motive, so isn't that fine?" "What do you mean by motive?" I asked._

"_Hmm~? I'm talking about when you were with Ryou, and your feelings were faltering." She paused for awhile then continued "Speaking of which, what did make me distinct from Ryou was my hair, now that I think about it" "That's...umm..." I tried to find the right words to say. "Calmly thinking about it, don't you think that it's bit of a shock?" She looked straight into me _

"_Kyou, I Love you" "I know that" She stared at me again "or rather, don't love the wrong girl, okay?"_

_She said. Man, I failed to throw her off or rather; I'm digging my own grave... "Well I kinda knew that anyway when I fell in love with you." She stated. "What kind...What do you mean?" I asked her. "A nasty, impulsive thinking idiot" She smiled. "...That's not really praising me" I replied._

"_I don't think so?" She looked at me. "I couldn't be happy with those words, you know?"_

"_Hm~ ...I guess ...then" She looked at the ground. "There's one thing you should try your best at" She shifted her attention back at me and smiled "It's especially something that's for the sake of someone. When that happens, you'll have to do it so Ryou doesn't get hurt anymore...just think that. Surely, you shouldn't think about yourself or myself" "hmmm... or myself..."_

_She looked at the ground and started to think of something. "...? Anything wrong?" I asked._

"_Hmmm... Somehow...something annoying came up..." "Hey, don't say such dangerous words!" I said. _

"_At least say you're jealous." I stated. She looked back at me "Isn't that okay? If I find it annoying, that's proof that I love you, right? She asked me. "That's...I guess so..." I ran out of words_

"_By the way, did you know? Ryou got a new boyfriend." I looked at her "Eh? Really?" "Yup, she met him at her part-time job in the hospital. He has a pretty cute face." She smiled. "Hmm...Ryou got a new boyfriend, huh..." _

_She looked at me with a questioning look on her face "You feeling jealous?" "Not really jealous...more complicated, I guess..." I looked at her._

_She shifted her eyes back at the ground. "...hey, Tomoya..." "Hmmm?" "Are you really, okay with me?" I looked at her, what kind of a question was that? "..." I couldn't find the right words. "Don't you think you felt more at peace ... when you were with Ryou...?" _

"_Hey now..." I don't like where this is going. "You scared?" I asked her "Yeah, I'm scared..." "...?" eh..._

"_I'm scared inside, knowing you love me, anyway." "...Idiot" Kyou suddenly blushed _

"_Uwaah, cruel... how could you call your girlfriend an idiot?" She sounds so angry at me._

"_I'm not gonna use some boring method to check how someone feels." I said "But, jealousy is the clearest feeling, you know" She slightly pouts, saying that. I sigh, looking at Kyou "You worry too much" _

"_Ugh... then...then... can I use an easier way to check?" "Which is..?"I asked "Mm...mm..?" At the same time I lift my face, something closes my lips. It was warm and soft... in front of me was Kyou's face._

"_...heheh..." Our lips separated, and she blushes, smiling mischievously. "Come on, in a place like this...again?" I asked her, blushing as well... "You don't hate it, do you?" She asked._

"_Well, if someone saw us, what'll you do? I looked at her. "Just be a bit embarrassed." She smiled._

"_It's not just a bit..." I continued to look at her. "Then, if there aren't any people, would you want more?"_

_She asked. "If it's like that, it's not gonna end at the kissing" I answered. "That's~ ... well... How should I say this...?"_

"_...if there's really no one around..." "OK!" "What? What's with that fresh smile?" "That's a good answer!" "Hey, wait a second; it's probably something dirty, isn't it?" I looked at her "It's just your imagination." "It's definitely something dirty!" I was about to say something until _

"_Puhi~" Me and Kyou turned to see who it was ""Woah, there, looks like we meet" "Eh? Ah, Botan!"_

"_Puhi, puhi~" "Looks like he walked, following us up until now." I just stared at Botan. "I guess" Kyou smiled. _

"_Puhi~" Botan cling on me. "Hey, come on don't cling onto my legs!" "Puhi~ puhi~" _

"_There!" Kyou's face lit up then clings to my arm. "Hey, my arm too?"_

"_Hey, Tomoya?" "What is it?" "I'll grow my hair out again." I looked at her "...?" "You did say you liked long hair, right? " Kyou continued. "That's why I think, if I grow my hair longer and longer, you'll love me more." "I love you the way you are anyway." I assured her. "I want to be loved more. That's why, I'm gonna hurry and grow my hair." "You don't have to hurry." "Nope. I'll try to be quick about it." "I see. Well, give it your best" "Tomoya," Kyou called my name again. "What is it?" I looked at her "It's because I love you." Kyou said with a smile. We both walk peacefully..._

Or so they thought...A mysterious boy was following their every move "I'll make sure that happiness won't last..." the boy went away, thinking of a scheme to break Kyou and Tomoya apart.

* * *

Like I said, Tomoya's POV only last up until the last word that's Italic...


	2. Invitation! Shadow! What?

YES I'M DONE WITH THE SECOND CHAPTER! SORRY IF IT'LL HAVE OOC-NESS AND WRONG GRAMMAR BUT I HAVE SCHOOL AND I ONLY HAVE A ONE HOUR TO DO THIS EVERYDAY! UGH! SO GO EASY ON ME!

**DISCLAIMER: I'm do not own Clannad**

* * *

Tomoya looked at his sides, not paying attention to the teacher or his lectures. To his side is a sleeping a sleeping Sunohara, snoring. Tomoya shifted his head to the left. Looking at the window, He remembered the day He and Sunohara met Kyou. They both tried to escape but Kyou caught them. "_It's been months now."_Tomoya smiled.

Tomoya's thoughts got interrupted when the teacher threw the black board eraser and a piece of chalk at Sunohara and yelled at him. The bell rang and everyone went out of the classroom for lunch. Tomoya went out, leaving Sunohara there, getting his ass chewed by the teacher.

Tomoya met up with Kyou and Ryou for lunch. "Oh, Tomoya, there you are...Ryou wants to say something." Kyou pushed Ryou in front of me. "Ummm...Okazaki-kun, you wouldn't mind eating with me and Kappei-san tomorrow? Onee-chan will be coming too." Ryou asked with such a meek voice. Kyou gave Tomoya a threatening look. Looking at Ryou Tomoya answered "...sure..?" Tomoya looked back at Kyou, seeing a smile form.

Little known to Tomoya or any of them, the same mysterious boy was stalking them. The boy was murmuring about something.

Sunohara just got out of the classroom. 'Man, I wish the teacher doesn't shout that loud." While passing he saw his former soccer captain stalking Tomoya and the twins. "Oi! Takuya! What the hell are you doing!"

The mysterious boy flinched upon hearing his name. Turning around, "Oh it's you..." Takuya gave Sunohara a cold glare. Sunohara gulped. Takuya punched Sunohara "Pretend you didn't see anything!" Takuya said with a threatening voice and went on his way, pushing Sunohara aside.

Tomoya, Kyou and Ryou were eating their lunch together. "Ryou...about that Kappei..." Kyou started speaking... "Huh...?" Ryou looked at her sister.

" IS HE STRONG ENOUGH TO PROTECT YOU! HE LOOKS LIKE A WIMP!" Kyou started shouting, Tomoya and Ryou could only sweat drop. "Kyou...calm down..." Tomoya was trying his best on calming Kyou down, but failed. "DOES HE PAY FOR YOU ON DATES! HE LOOKS POOR!" Tomoya and Ryou sweat dropped again. "Onee-chan..." Ryou tried her best to find the right answer. "Ryou, tell the truth have you two done...IT?" Kyou looked serious, scary serious. "Of course not, Onee-chan." Ryou replied.

"Hey, come on Kyou. Don't worry." Tomoya took hold of Kyou's hand."Maybe you're right, but I'm keeping an eye on Kappei..." The bell rang. And everyone went back to their respective rooms

As the teacher starts his lectures, Tomoya looks at his right, and sees an empty chair. "Probably skipping class again." Tomoya murmurs. He shifted at his left, this time thinking of what would happen over the weekends. _"A double date...huh"_ Tomoya looked back at the teacher but wasn't paying attention.

The bell rang, time flew quickly as well...and Tomoya met up with Kyou going home. Just as they were out of their school's gate, Sunohara comes running towards them with a black eye. "OKAZAKI!" Tomoya and Kyou turned around.

"Okazaki! You couldn't believe it, but Takuya was stalking you and-"Sunohara got cut off by Kyou "Wait, as in Takuya Uchida, the soccer captain that likes Ryou?" "Yes! Takuya Uchida, the soccer captain and the guy who just punched the crap out of me!" Sunohara pointed at his black eye. "Why would he stalk me?" Tomoya looked a bit confused. Sunohara shrugged, Kyou looked worried. "Who knows..." Sunohara looked at his sides to check if Takuya was around "Man, good thing he's away in soccer practice or else I'd be dead by now!" Sunohara ran.

Tomoya and Kyou continued walking, "Hey, Kyou..." Tomoya looked at Kyou "Do you mind if I stay in your house for the weekend?" Kyou smiled "I don't mind at all." "Thanks." Tomoya gave Kyou a kiss on the forehead.

They both reached Kyou's house, they both saw Ryou talking with a boy, Ryou and the boy stopped and looked at Tomoya and Kyou "Onee-chan, you're home!" Ryou smiled. "Yeah..." Kyou looked at the boy. "Ahh~ Okazaki-kun, this is Kappei-san!" Kappei smiled and reached out his hand, Tomoya took it and shake hands with him. Kappei looked at his watch, "I have to go, See ya' tomorrow, Ryou-san."

Kappei was about to leave but Kyou gave him a terrifying glare "I have my eyes on you." Kappei gulped then went away, Tomoya and Ryou sweat dropped.

"Onee-chan, please, don't scare Kappei-san" Kyou looked at Ryou "Fine! But remember I'm doing this for your own good!" Tomoya looked at Kyou then Ryou "Fujibayashi, Does Kappei knows that I used to date you?" "He doesn't know, but Okazaki-kun, Onee-chan please don't tell him! He won't be able to take it." Ryou begged. Tomoya just nodded while Kyou looked at Ryou "...Fine! As long as you're happy, I'm happy!" "Thank you, Onee-chan!" Ryou smiled at her sister.

Kyou looked at Ryou "Ryou, tell me..." Ryou looked at her sister confused. "WHAT WERE YOU AND KAPPEI DOING! " Kyou started shouting again. Tomoya and Ryou sweat dropped. "It's just your imagination, Kyou." Tomoya commented. "We were just talking, that's all, Onee-chan!" Ryou blushed.

"I'm watching him! If he hurts you I'm gonna-"Tomoya covered Kyou's mouth.

"Ugh, If Kappei plans on hurting Ryou, He's gonna-"Tomoya cut her off. "Kyou, calm down, She looks happy to me." Tomoya lay on Kyou's bed. "I know but, ugh..." Kyou kept silent and thought of something.

"Tomoya, what are you gonna do with Uchida?" Kyou looked at Tomoya. "Right, him... since he's stalking me, There's no doubt he'll be stalking me tomorrow." Tomoya looked at Kyou for awhile and looked up at the ceiling. _"No doubt, he'll be following me while we have that double date."_ Tomoya widen his eyes "_Mine and Kyou's first date." _Tomoya looked at Kyou "_I wonder if she noticed tomorrow will be our first date."_ He looked away and closed his eyes, ready to fall asleep.

* * *

heh I decided to change something for awhile... PLEASE CUT ME SOME SLACK!


	3. Double Date!

After a severe case of writer's block, i finally made a new chapter, with tons of help! NO BASHINGS

* * *

Tomoya woke up early, extra early. "_Today's the date. Shit, I have to get ready." _Tomoya looked at his sides; all Tomoya sees are messed up sheets. "_Kyou must have woken up early as well." _Tomoya got up, and took his towel Kyou handed out for him and went to the bathroom. "_I have to get ready." _Tomoya turned on the faucet as he takes a bath.

Meanwhile, Kyou's been busy on deciding on what to wear. "Onee-chan, just wear what you usually wear. It's just an afternoon anyway." Ryou tried to reassure her sister that everything will be fine no matter what she wears. "I know but..." Kyou looked down. "Onee-chan..." Ryou looked at her sister.

"It's because... It's kind of my first date with Tomoya..." Kyou blushed in embarrassment. "Onee-chan, you don't have to worry. Everything will be fine." Ryou smiled. "Thanks Ryou." Kyou looked at Ryou again. "Soo... what did you and Kappei do when it was your first date...?" "Onee-chan!" Ryou blushed furiously. "Hey, just curious." Kyou smiled.

Tomoya got out of bathroom put on some clothes. He went out of the room, feeling a bit nervous. Tomoya looked around for a while and then He saw Kappei sitting on the couch. Kappei looked at Tomoya then smiled.

"Yo, Okazaki-kun." Kappei invited Tomoya to sit next to him. Tomoya went and sat next to Kappei. "_This is awkward." _Tomoya thought. "Kappei, you can call me Tomoya..." Tomoya said, eyes roaming around. Silence filled the room. "How are you and Fujibayashi?" Tomoya tried to break the silence. "Huh? Me and Ryou-san? We're doing fine, Fujibayashi-san scares me though" Kappei looked down, blushing. "What about you and Fujibayashi-san?" Kappei shifted his attention to Tomoya. Tomoya looked away "Oh, me and Kyou, We're doing fine." Kappei observed Tomoya for a while. "Tomoya-kun, is this your first date?" Kappei asked. "W-what made you think of that?" Tomoya blushed. "Because you look a little nervous." Kappei smiled. Tomoya looked at Kappei and sighed "Yeah, it is..." Tomoya's eyes roamed the room again. "Is that so? Then don't worry." Kappei smiled at Tomoya. Tomoya smiled back. Both boys started laughing and talk about something new.

Kyou and Ryou went out of the room. They both heard laughing from the living room. "Kappei-san!" Ryou called out Kappei, Kappei and Tomoya stopped their conversation and went to the twins. "Ryou-san" Kappei took hold of Ryou's hand. Ryou blushed because Tomoya and Kyou were watching but allowed Kappei to hold it anyway. "Umm... Should we be going?" Tomoya and Kyou said, Ryou and Kappei looked at them and nodded. Tomoya and Kyou were feeling really nervous, as in it is their first date.

They went into a restaurant and ordered their food. Tomoya didn't really feel comfortable with the silence while eating, and then he thought of something. He bent to his right, where Kappei was sitting then whispered something. "Kappei, let's play a game." Tomoya whispered, Kappei looked at Tomoya then whispered back "What game?" "Well, let's tell each other the color of the other twin's panty." Kappei stared at Tomoya and didn't reply. Tomoya smiled then whispered to Kappei "Kyou's are light blue." Before Kappei even reacted, Kyou smacked her food on Tomoya then pushed him off his chair. Everyone looked at them for awhile then went with their business. "Are you ok?" Ryou and Kappei asked, Kyou whispered something to Ryou and Ryou nodded, then helped Tomoya get up and drags him out of the restaurant, leaving Kappei and Ryou behind.

Kyou dragged Tomoya into a department store. "Hey, Kyou, why are we here?" Tomoya asked Kyou, who's obviously still pissed at Tomoya. Kyou didn't reply instead she picked a shirt and drag him with her in the fitting room. Kyou got some tissue then wiped off some of the food off Tomoya's shirt. It was an awkward silence. "Hey, Kyou..." Tomoya tried to break off the silence. Kyou looked at Tomoya then back at the mess. "I'm sorry, Kyou for what I did..." Tomoya said with a sincere voice. Kyou gave him the shirt she picked up. "You're really mad at, aren't you?" Tomoya started to remove his shirt; Kyou blushed, looking at Tomoya whose shirtless right now "Hey, I'm still inside." Tomoya looked at Kyou straight into her eyes "I'm really sorry, Kyou."Kyou looked at Tomoya's eyes "I forgive you. Hey, I'm sorry for smacking my food on you and then pushing you off." Kyou wrapped her arms around Tomoya's neck. Tomoya wrapped his arms around Kyou's waist "Nah, it's ok, I deserve it anyway." Tomoya leaned forward to kiss Kyou on the lips. Kyou blushed but returned Tomoya' affections. Tomoya and Kyou didn't mind being alone until...

"Onee-chan! What..." Kappei and Ryou opened the door and wasn't able to finish their question, seeing Tomoya and Kyou making out while Tomoya's shirtless, kind of awkward. Tomoya and Kyou stopped. Ryou and Kappei stared at them (A/N: yeah something that looks like this O_O) for a long time.

"Err... We're sorry for interrupting!" Ryou and Kappei both bowed then went outside to wait for them, leaving Tomoya and Kyou alone again."Err... I'll wait outside; change into the shirt I picked." Kyou went outside. Tomoya closed the door and changed.

Tomoya went outside to meet up with the others. "Tomoya-kun, we were planning on going to the arcade, you wouldn't mind, would you?" Kappei asked. "It's ok." Tomoya went to Kyou and took her hand. "Ahh~ ok then, let's go" Kappei took Ryou's hand. They went to the arcade that's just across the street.

"Oh hey, Okazaki!" Sunohara shouted, causing everyone in the arcade look at him. Sunohara went to Tomoya and examined everyone "Eh? Who's this?" Sunohara pointed at Kappei. "I'm Hiiragi Kappei." Kappei answered. Sunohara looked at Kappei then smiled "Is that so? My name is Youhei Sunohara! Well... see ya' Hiiragi-chan" Sunohara went away. Tomoya and Kyou sweat dropped.

"Hey, Tomoya, let's make a bet!" Kyou looked at Tomoya. Tomoya smiled "Sure, what's the bet?"

Kyou paused then snapped her fingers "If I win, you have to pay for our lunches every time I won't cook." Tomoya looked at Kyou "And if I win..?" Kyou looked at Tomoya "If you win, I'll never use my bike again."

Tomoya nodded his head in agreement. Kyou dragged Tomoya to a game.

Everyone was looking at the game Tomoya and Kyou were playing. Kappei and Ryou were outside, waiting for Tomoya and Kyou. The game ended, the crowd cheered and the victory goes to Kyou. "Oh Crap." Tomoya looked at screen. "Hey, I won fair and square and you agreed!" Kyou stood and went to where Ryou and Kappei were, Tomoya followed.

Ryou and Kappei stopped talking to each other and faced Tomoya and Kyou. "Ryou, are you ready to go home?" Kyou looked at her sister, Ryou nodded. Tomoya took hold of Kyou's hand. Tomoya and Kyou started walking back home, Ryou and Kappei followed.

"Kappei-san, I thought you need to go now..." Ryou asked Kappei, looking at him. "Ehehe, I don't mind at all." Kappei smiled at Ryou, making Ryou blush. Tomoya and Kyou smiled. Tomoya whispered to Kyou "Kappei doesn't seem safe for Ryou; it's just your imagination..."Tomoya joked. Kyou slugged Tomoya's arm then whispered "Ugh! Whatever, I'll be keeping my eyes on him."

They got home after some time. "Bye Ryou-san!" Kappei gave Ryou a kiss on the cheek, which made Ryou blush, then went "Bye Kappei-san" Ryou went back inside the house.

Behind the trees was Takuya spying again. "Tsk, I bet Hiiragi doesn't know about Ryou's former relationship with Okazaki..." Takuya turned his hat around and went away.


	4. The Soccer Captain and Shadow!

"Hey, Tomoya, wake up. It's Monday." Kyou shook Tomoya gently. "Wake up!" Tomoya didn't respond

"Come on, Tomoya!" Tomoya turned "Leave me alone." Tomoya grunted. Kyou looked at Tomoya for awhile then hit him with her dictionary. "WAKE UP!" Kyou shouted, causing Ryou, whose was getting ready for school, to look at the direction of Kyou's room. Tomoya got up and rubbed his head. "You didn't have to do that." Kyou smiled and gave Tomoya his towel.

"Here, take a bath and get ready." Kyou went outside and Tomoya went to the bathroom.

After awhile, Tomoya was done taking a bath and brushed his teeth. While putting on his clothes, Tomoya was in a deep thought "Uchida, what are your motives." His thoughts got interrupted when Kyou knocked. "Hey, hurry up." Kyou shouted. "I'm nearly done." Tomoya replied. He got his bag and went outside. Tomoya looked at Kyou then asked "You did...make lunch right?" Kyou slugged his arm again "Yes, so don't worry. Now let's go, Ryou's waiting" Kyou dragged Tomoya outside.

They got to school on time, Kyou went to her respective room and Tomoya and Ryou to theirs.

"Kyaaaa~ it's Takuya-senpai." Some girls went outside started squealing. Tomoya looked at the door. Takuya was surrounded by many girls but he didn't mind, he was used to it. Takuya stopped in front of the door and glared at Tomoya. Ryou stood in front of Tomoya. "Okazaki-kun, is there a problem? You've been staring at the door too long" Ryou looked at the looked away and Tomoya saw a small hint of blushing. Tomoya shifted his attention to Ryou. "Nothing's wrong..." Ryou looked at Tomoya then went back to her seat. The bell rang and everyone went to their rooms.

The teacher started his lectures until Sunohara came in. "Pant-here –pant-"before Sunohara can finish, the teacher threw his book at Sunohara and hit his head. "What was that for!" Sunohara shouted then the teacher threw a white board eraser at Sunohara. "Go to your seat now!" the teacher pointed the seat next to Tomoya and Sunohara followed.

The teacher continued his lecture. Sunohara went to sleep and Tomoya looked at his left. Tomoya heard some of his classmates whispering about something.

"Did you hear? Takuya and the soccer team will be playing against Seiso Academy" one girl whispered to her seatmate.

"Takuya-senpai will win for sure." One girl whispered back

"When will the match start?" One girl asked.

"This dismissal!" the three girls squealed and looked back at the teacher before they get in trouble.

It was lunch time already; Tomoya went to meet up with Kyou and Ryou. "Kyaaaa~ Takuya-senpai!" girls surrounded Takuya again, following his every step. Takuya passed by them then stopped for awhile.

"Okazaki Tomoya." Takuya looked at Tomoya, the girls stopped then looked at Tomoya and company.

Tomoya looked at him. "Why don't you watch the soccer game this dismissal?" The girls looked at Takuya with confused looks, Tomoya also looked at Takuya. "Err... "Tomoya tried to find a safe answer.

Takuya looked at Ryou then back to Tomoya. Tomoya saw his action toward Ryou.

"I'll know your answer when the game starts." Takuya left and his fan girls followed him.

After Takuya left, Kyou looked at Tomoya "Wonder what his problem is?" Tomoya took hold of Kyou's hand. "I don't know." They started walking "What's up with his attitude towards Ryou..."

Meanwhile Sunohara just got out from his teacher's sermons about time. "Blah, blah, blah my ass..." he rubbed his head. "For once, I wish for teacher who doesn't give boring lectures and even boring sermons!"

While passing he saw a few soccer players talking. Sunohara decided to hide.

"Hey, did you hear? Captain invited Okazaki to watch the game!" one soccer player said.

"What! That delinquent? Why!" the other player asked.

"You think it has something to do with that Fujibayashi Ryou?" the player got his mouth shut.

"Yeah I think so, didn't Okazaki and Fujibayashi used to date?"

"Yeah, used to, now Okazaki and the older Fujibayashi are dating."

Then they heard noises from where Sunohara was hiding. "Hey you!" They went to where Sunohara was hiding.

"Tsk, HE WAS LISTENING TO OUR CONVERSATION!"Sunohara gulped then ran as fast as he could.

One player kicked the ball at Sunohara, making him fall down then took him to the clinic.

It was already dismissal and the game was about to begin. It was mostly girls who went, cheering for Takuya. Tomoya shrugged at the idea of watching the game, but he didn't mind, there was nothing to do.

Kyou and Ryou also came with him. The game was between Hirazaka vs. Seiso.

The game started. And everyone was already shouting and every girl was squealing on how hot Takuya was. Tomoya really didn't know what to do. Kyou got irritated, the girls were too noisy and all they talk about is Takuya; not the game. Ryou just kept silent.

Meanwhile in the clinic, Sunohara woke up. "Whoa! Where am I?" Sunohara looked at the room "No one's here..." Sunohara went out of the clinic and ran to the soccer field.

While in the field, both teams were having a hard time. They're a tie, 1-1. And it was already the second 's eyes roamed the crowd. He saw Tomoya, Kyou and "...Ryou" He got disrupted by Kazuyuki his team mate and best friend "Hey, we're in a game!" Takuya looked at Kazuyuki then nodded.

There was only a few minutes left and they have to score another goal. Takuya stole the ball from the opponent and passed it to Kazuyuki. They were both near the goal, Kazuyuki passed the ball back to Takuya and Takuya kicked it. "GOAL!" everyone shouted. Hirazaka won. And both teams and coaches shook each others' hands.

Tomoya and Kyou decided to go home. Ryou went home early. The game was over and everyone went already. While walking down, they saw Kazuyuki Masuda walking while reading his textbooks. Kyou tugged on Tomoya's sleeve

"Hey isn't that Masuda Kazuyuki?" Tomoya looked at Kazuyuki then nodded.

Kazuyuki heard them then turned. "Okazaki Tomoya and Fujibayashi Kyou... hmmm... where's the younger Fujibayashi?"

Kazuyuki looked around "She went home early." Kyou answered.

Kazuyuki placed a bookmark on his textbook. "Is that so? Oh well, it's probably important."

Kyou looked at Kazuyuki. "Why aren't you with Takuya?"

Kazuyuki looked at Kyou "Nah, I usually study after a match, Takuya thinks I should go and party with him."

Kazuyuki rolled his eyes and put his textbook back in his bag."Has he been causing you trouble lately?"

Tomoya and Kyou looked at each other. "No, though he's kind of err..."

Kazuyuki looked at Tomoya and Kyou "Though if ever he's causing you too much trouble, please forgive him, he's the type to...err..." he paused for awhile trying to find the right words.

"Well, I couldn't find the right words but just tell me and I'll help you."

Kyou looked at Kazuyuki "Wait, aren't you suppose to be helping Takuya not us?"

Kazuyuki looked at Kyou then at Tomoya "Yeah but lately he's acting weird and he doesn't act like my friend anymore and I am helping him to move on."

Tomoya looked at Kazuyuki with a serious look. "Eh? Move on? Why?" Kazuyuki put his hands on his pockets "OH SHIT! THAT WAS A SECRET! Err... it's a little personal... anyway, I should get going." Kazuyuki started running. So did Tomoya and Kyou.

They reached Kyou's home. It was quiet. "Hey, Ryou! I'm home!" Kyou shouted while knocking. Kappei opened the door. "Fujibayashi-san, Tomoya-kun." Ryou followed "Onee-chan and Okazaki-kun, what took you so long?" Kyou looked at Kappei then at Ryou "We bumped into someone." Kappei gave Ryou a hug and a swift kiss on the forehead, causing Ryou to blush, and went on his way. Tomoya gave Kyou a kiss on cheek. "See ya' tomorrow." The twins went back inside the house while Tomoya started going home. Tomoya just took a few step away when Kyou started shouting "WHAT WERE YOU AND KAPPEI DOING! WHY WAS IT SO QUIET!" Tomoya sweat dropped then started running to his house.

* * *

Is it too fast? sorry, if it doesn't really meet your expectations... and for the wrong grammar and for the low quality...errr...just sorry. school's eating up my life ok... the Seiso yeah, i couldn't think of a name so I used that instead...SORRY! oh and sorry if it's not neat or anything... Hehe...I'm pretty messed up right now...


	5. The Letter!

ahhh~ Chapter 5~ yay~ thank you Cyndaquil Fuji Fudge for the help! after the exams and all! Thanks! anyway... enjoy~~ sorry for the errors though... and if it looks a bit messy... and with OOC

* * *

Kyou started running around the house "Onee-chan, it's so early, why are you running around?" Ryou asked her sister. Kyou looked at her sister with a serious face "I can't find my notebook! Sensei won't be happy." Kyou looked at her bag, under the chair, under the table. Ryou tapped her sister's shoulder "Did you check your drawers?" Kyou stopped then hugged her sister "Thanks~" then dashed to her room.

Kyou opened the last drawer in her room. "Finally!" She browsed it just to see if her notes are there but something else fell. Kyou noticed it, it was an envelope! Kyou picked it up "What the-?" She was about to read until Ryou came. "Onee-chan!" Ryou knocked causing Kyou to hide the envelope in her notebook. Kyou opened the door and showed her notebook to Ryou "Found it! Now, let's go." Kyou went to get her bag and placed the notebook in her bag. Ryou followed her sister out and both went to school.

Kyou went to the girls' washroom as soon as she got her things ready. Hiding the envelope, she looked around, the washroom was empty, and she quickly entered a cubicle and shut it close. She opened the envelope and started reading.

Kyou left the washroom with uneasy looks. In her left hand was a crumpled paper. She really wanted to tear off the paper but no, she has to show Tomoya. Kyou went straight to her room, as she enters she can hear girls squealing. "Takuya-senpai~" Kyou's eyes widen, how she really wanted to punch the guy.

The bell rang, everyone stormed off to their room.

Kazuyuki rubbed his temples; the squeals in the morning means one thing, Takuya's here. _"They never leave him alone."_ Kazuyuki chuckled; he kept his book as soon as Takuya was in the room and closed his eyes, trying to relax a bit. Takuya took his seat next to his best friend. "Kazuyuki" Takuya quietly called out his name. Kazuyuki opened one of his eyes "Yes?" Takuya looked away "N-nothing, I'll tell you at lunch." Kazuyuki sighed. "Fine, fine."

Tomoya looked at the scene, Sunohara getting his ass chewed by the teacher. It was the same scene every day, kind of makes him wonder why they were friends but others doesn't mind, it wastes a lot of time and that means a shorter lecture and people find it a great entertainment. Tomoya looked outside the window and was trying to figure out what Kazuyuki was talking about. "_He said it was something personal."_ Tomoya's thoughts got disrupted when the teacher finally ordered Sunohara to sit down.

The bell rang; Tomoya was about to go and meet up with the twins but Sunohara stopped "Okazaki!" Tomoya looked at Sunohara, even though he just got his ass chewed by the teacher in public, he looks awfully happy "Sunohara, you look awfully happy, ever since this morning..." Sunohara smiled "It's because I saw Hiiragi-chan this morning!" Tomoya looked at Sunohara then Sunohara continue "Hiiragi-chan looked so cute~" Tomoya blinked "Kappei and Ryou are dating..." Sunohara froze. Tomoya wanted to slap him back to reality but Sunohara shouted and ran "UWAAAAAAH!" everyone looked at Sunohara but went back to their business. Tomoya just sighed and went to meet up with Kyou and Ryou.

Kazuyuki prayed that no girls will be there in the soccer field. Takuya promised they'll meet each other there. Kazuyuki got there and was so surprised it was so quiet, only Takuya was there. "Kazuyuki!" Takuya called out but not too loud or else it'll catch attention. Kazuyuki went where Takuya was sitting and sat next to him. "So, what's up?" Kazuyuki lay down and closed his eyes. Takuya smiled "It's about Ryou..." Kazuyuki remained silent "Fujibayashi-san glanced at me this morning!" Takuya blushed. Kazuyuki grunted softly causing Takuya to look at him. Takuya continued "Her eyes are beautiful close up." Takuya continued to blush and wanted to shout but if he did, it'll attract too much attention.

Kazuyuki flinched a little but remained silent, allowing Takuya to continue. "Fujibayashi Kyou is luck to have a sister like her" Takuya said while getting two breads and gave one to Kazuyuki. Kazuyuki took it and started eating.

Kazuyuki was still flinching but remained silent, listening to Takuya. Takuya also started eating then stopped "I wonder if she cooks?" Takuya continued to eat. The wind blew for awhile, it was quiet. "Kazuyuki..." Takuya looked at Kazuyuki who was nearly done with his bread. "I know I keep on repeating this but... Fujibayashi-san should be more popular than her sister don't you think? Her hairstyle is very cute." Takuya blushed, ate the last piece of his bread. "Takuya..." Takuya looked at Kazuyuki, Kazuyuki looked really serious. "You should stop...really..." Takuya looked confused "Stop? Stop what?" "Stop surrounding your world around Ryou!" Kazuyuki tried to control his voice. Kazuyuki continued "You know so well that Ryou is in a relationship with someone else! Accept the fact that Ryou loves someone else and move on! FACE IT! SHE DOESN'T HAVE THE HOTS FOR YOU!" Kazuyuki forgot to control his voice but good thing there wasn't a single girl there. Takuya controlled himself. Kazuyuki started walking. "Kazuyuki..." Takuya called out, causing Kazuyuki to halt. "Why are you acting so strange?" Kazuyuki remained silent "Why were you flinching? What's up with you?" Kazuyuki started running and shouted "It's none of your business!"

Tomoya was a little surprised "This letter is for Ryou... could it be that Kazuyuki was talking about...?"

Kyou shrugged "Yeah I think so as well, maybe we should talk to him about it..." Tomoya thought about then nodded "Yeah I think we should." Kyou hid the letter just in time when Ryou came back.

"Onee-chan, Okazaki-kun did I miss anything?" Kyou and Tomoya shook their heads. "You didn't miss anything, Ryou" Kyou smiled. The bell rang and everyone returned to their rooms.

Tomoya looked outside the window again, paying no attention to the teacher. Remembering what just happened; Kyou showed him the letter Takuya gave her to give to Ryou. _"This has something to do of what Kazuyuki said..."_ He continued to not listen to the teacher and decided to wait for dismissal.

It was already dismissal and Tomoya went to meet up with Kyou. Ryou already left and since all girls seemed to be outside, Takuya already left. Tomoya took Kyou's hand "Let's go see Kazuyuki." Tomoya whispered so that no one will hear, Kyou nodded. They went straight to his room but along the way the bumped into him.

Kazuyuki looked at them for awhile "Ahh~ Okazaki and Fujibayashi, what brings you here?" Kyou showed the letter "This." Kazuyuki took the letter and began reading it. "We wanted to know if what you said yesterday got something to do with that." Tomoya said while looking around, seeing no one's there. Kazuyuki gave back the letter "Yeah it does." Kazuyuki rubbed his temples. Kyou kept the letter "So, in other words..." Kazuyuki laugh "That idiot still got the hots for Ryou." Tomoya and Kyou looked at each other. "Yeah, but how's that gonna..." Tomoya got cut off by Kazuyuki "Listen, I bet he's been stalk you. He's the type who won't give up and let's face it, that attitude is good whenever we're on

The field but love... yeah you better watch out." Kazuyuki shrugged. "He'll do anything just to get what he wants, of course I know because he forced me into playing soccer." Tomoya looked at Kazuyuki "So, he's gonna do anything just to get Ryou!" Kazuyuki closed his eyes and scratched his head "probably, but don't worry, I'll come out whenever things get rough for ya'!" Kazuyuki grinned then started running but stopped after a few steps "Oh yeah, hey! Say hi for me to Ryou and her new boyfriend" Kyou stared at Kazuyuki "How did you know?" Kazuyuki grinned "DAMN IT! THAT WAS SECRET! Oh well,Takuya told me." Kazuyuki started running. Tomoya and Kyou decided to go as well.

While walking Tomoya tried to break off the silence "Hey, noticed how different Kazuyuki was acting...?"

Kyou cling on Tomoya's arm "Yeah, but I heard from a lot of people that he's usually carefree and all that." Tomoya chuckled "And awfully bad at keeping secrets either he's serious or not." Kyou smiled "Yeah..."

They were a few feet away from Kyou's house when they saw something, Kappei and Ryou kissing, they broke off and Kappei waved bye to Ryou while Ryou waved back and went in. _"Good thing Kappei's going the other way."_ Tomoya smiled and took hold of Kyou's hand, which seems to be in a form of a fist and shaking. Tomoya had to drag Kyou to her house before she loses it. "Come 'on, Kyou, it was just one kiss." Tomoya tried to calm down Kyou but his efforts seemed to be wasted. "But...but...but..." Kyou tried to find the right words then finally said "It's just that, ugh! I can't think of anything!" Kyou pouted and Tomoya chuckled "He looks totally fine!" They reached Kyou's doorstep then Tomoya kissed Kyou "See you tomorrow." Tomoya rang the doorbell and started going. Only after a few steps he heard Kyou's shouts again. _"I hope Fujibayashi will be fine."_ Tomoya sweat dropped and started walking again.

* * *

did I rush on anything? if so, then sorry...


	6. Trouble!

Tomoya decided to walk to school today alone. He's been thinking a lot of the previous events that happened. Tomoya was about to turn to his right but he decided to hide as soon as he saw Takuya about to hit Kappei with a bat. Tomoya was too far away to hear what were they talking about but surely Tomoya knows it has something to do with Ryou. The sound of bat hitting a human body rang at Tomoya's ear, Tomoya checked the scene, Kappei wasn't the body that got hit but it was Kazuyuki.

"Takuya! What are you doing?" Kazuyuki's voice wasn't very friendly. Takuya hid his bat inside of his bag, bowed and went. Kazuyuki faced Kappei "Err... sorry about that. He must have been...umm... dreaming while awake again." Kazuyuki scratched the back of his head. Kappei waved his hands "Nah, it's ok, don't worry about it." Kazuyuki bowed and went as well. Tomoya started walking, pretending he didn't see anything.

Kappei saw him "Tomoya-kun! Did you see that?" Tomoya looked around "See what?"

Kappei scratched his head "A guy was about to hit me with a bat and said something in a weak voice, something about Ryou-san, I have to tell Ryou-san to be careful next time then." Tomoya shrugged "Is that so? Yeah, I guess so." Tomoya started going to his school.

Tomoya walked casually to his desk, Sunohara was early today. "Tired of getting your ass chewed because you're late?" Tomoya asked as he sits down. "Err... half of that, anyway, I saw Hiiragi-chan again today!" Sunohara smiled. "Is that so? Well me too... Takuya nearly hit him with a bat." Tomoya said with a soft voice so that no one can hear.

"Kappei-san? He should be careful then." Tomoya looked at his back "Fujibayashi, you shouldn't really sneak up on me like that." Ryou blushed "Eh? No, I wasn't. I was just picking up my notebook." Ryou showed her notebook.

Tomoya and Ryou looked at Sunohara who seemed to be frozen. "Sunohara..." Tomoya called, "What's wrong with Sunohara-kun?" Sunohara started screaming "Uwaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahh!" then he ran and caught lots of attention especially the Disciplinary Committee Chair and the Principal. "Hey you!" The Disciplinary Chair ran after Sunohara.

Classes starting already and it turns out, Sunohara got suspended for running and scream down the hall twice. Most of everyone in the classroom laughed, a few frowned because today will be a long lesson, Ryou didn't say anything and Tomoya, well, Tomoya decided to be a good friend today. Tomoya stared at the window as the teacher goes with his lessons.

Tomoya was starting to feel a bit irritated with it, especially what happened this morning. Takuya can hurt him but dragging Kappei in, who has no idea what's going on, is crossing the line. Tomoya thought of confronting Takuya this dismissal. His thoughts were disrupted by, yet again, the teacher.

Meanwhile at the clinic, Takuya was outside, waiting for Kazuyuki. Kazuyuki had to go to the clinic just to see if the part Takuya hit him with the bat is fine. Kazuyuki got out and Takuya looked at him. "Sorry..." Takuya scratched the back of his head. Kazuyuki sighed "Just... don't do that ... ever again." Kazuyuki punched Takuya lightly and went back to their classroom, Takuya followed.

"Takuya did what!" Kyou voice was high, Tomoya nodded. "He nearly hit the bat on Kappei; Kazuyuki suddenly jumps in and takes the hit." Ryou was quiet, having a guilty look. Kyou saw this. "Don't worry Ryou, I bet Kappei's just fine." Ryou looked at her sister "I know that, I just hope he'll be more careful."

Kyou patted her sister's shoulder for assurance. The bell rang, meaning lunch was over and everyone went to their respective rooms.

The teacher started his lectures and Tomoya gazed at the windows. He was still bothered with what happened to Kappei. Tomoya wasn't paying much attention to the teacher. The teacher noticed Tomoya and called him. "Okazaki! Since you're just there sitting, why don't you pass these papers?" Tomoya looked at the stern face the teacher has and nodded. As Tomoya passed by Ryou, he saw the bothered expression she has on her face. _"She's also bothered..."_ Tomoya gave Ryou her paper and continued with his task.

The dismissal bell just rang; Tomoya went to meet up with Kyou. Tomoya saw Kyou and Ryou with a teacher. They saw Tomoya and the teacher went away. Kyou went to Tomoya and kissed his cheek. "Sorry, Tomoya but something came up and Ryou and I have to go." Tomoya looked at Kyou "If it's important then I understand." Kyou asked Ryou to go and Kyou will just follow, Ryou followed. "Thanks, Tomoya." Kyou left with Ryou. Tomoya stood there for awhile and watched the twins go. After awhile, he went to the next floor.

Tomoya was at the corridor waiting for Takuya to come out of his room. Tomoya decided to confront Takuya, no matter what the consequences are. Takuya opened the door and saw Tomoya. Takuya looked at Tomoya for awhile but decided to ignore him. Tomoya stopped him.

"Uchida!" Tomoya called his name; Takuya still didn't responded, Tomoya was fighting his urge to punch Takuya. "Leave us alone already! Not only are you bothering me and Kyou but what you just did this morning! It bothered Ryou as well!" Takuya faced Tomoya with an angry look on his face but smirked. "Excuse me? Someone who likes two-timing with twins has no right to tell me what to do." Tomoya finally gave up fighting his urges and went to punch Takuya straight on his face, Takuya fought back.

Kazuyuki was looking for his book when he heard people chanting for a fight. "Eh? A fight!" Kazuyuki finally found his book then went outside. Kazuyuki's jaw dropped, Tomoya and Takuya were fighting. Kazuyuki groaned and went to push them away from each other. "Stop it you two!" Kazuyuki pushed Takuya away from Tomoya. "Ugh! Kazuyuki! Why are you defending that delinquent!" Takuya stopped struggling, knowing just how strong Kazuyuki is. Kazuyuki ignored Takuya and looked at Tomoya. "Hey, you ok?" Tomoya rubbed his shoulder. "I'm fine."

Kazuyuki finally turned to Takuya and punched him "gently" on the face. "What the-! What was that for!" Takuya rubbed his sore cheek. "Why are you doing something so reckless, idiot!" Kazuyuki ignored the whispers at the background. "He started it!" Takuya pointed to Tomoya. The principal came. "Who started what?" Takuya turned. "Tomoya punched me and that's why there was a fight!" Tomoya gulped, he's in big trouble now. The principal looked at Tomoya and was about to say something but Kazuyuki cut him off. "Why don't we talk this over your office-" Kazuyuki paused then glared at the students. "-So that no one can hear us." The other students went back to their business, hoping that they won't catch heat from Kazuyuki. The principal nodded and motioned the 3 to go to his office.

Tomoya sighed; he was getting a week suspension for causing the fight. "Even Kazuyuki can't help..."

Takuya got off the hook, "Of course he would. The Uchida family and Masuda family support the school."

Tomoya sighed again. He looked at the house that was in front of him. It was the Fujibayashi's house. Tomoya ran the doorbell, the door opened but everything went blank.

Tomoya woke up in Kyou's room then Tomoya remembers what happened. Kyou must have hit him. Tomoya turned to Kyou who was there sitting on her chair. "IDIOT! I TOLD YOU NOT TO DO SOMETHING SO RECKLESS!" Kyou shouted, Tomoya nearly fell off the bed. "Shhh... Your sister might hear!" Kyou sighed "Nah, she's with Kappei." Tomoya sighed. "Well, I couldn't help it... It was bothering me already... hey wait! How did you-? Kyou cut him off "I heard some students talking about while passing by." Tomoya nodded then lay on Kyou's bed "Hey, can I stay in your house for the whole week of my suspension?" Kyou thought about it then nodded "Sure." Tomoya closed his eyes and started sleeping.

* * *

Sorry if teh ending sucks but, I have school and school sucks! Anyway sorry if any wrong grammar and stuff O.O


	7. Suspension Starts!

Tomoya wakes up and gently looks at his side, nothing but rippled bed sheets and blanket but there's something else...

"_This is gonna be one slow week!"_

Tomoya sighed, quickly getting up and reaching for his towel, which by the way was prepared by Kyou, went to the bathroom and took a shower before eating his breakfast.

After his shower, Tomoya quickly put on some clothes and went for the kitchen, eating his breakfast; he tries to think of a way how to know Uchida more…

"Maybe Masuda knows something….."

Tomoya continued with his breakfast…..

**Meanwhile in school…** **(Sunohara's POV)**

Crap, the teacher just keeps on chewing my ass! Ugh! DAMN THAT UCHIDA! IF IT WASN'T FOR HIM, OKAZAKI WOULD BE HERE! Then again…. He never helped me….Damn! Can't wait for lunch! Wait Wha-? OW! THIS IS CORPORAL ABUSE ALREADY! Ugh! Looking at the younger Fujibayashi, she seems worried… is this about yesterday? Well, I wouldn't be shock because Hiiragi-chan was….

HIIRAGI-CHAN~~~~~

But…UGH! What a boring day this is! MORE LIKE A BORING WEEK! WHY DOES OKAZAKI HAVE TO BE SUSPENDED FOR A WEEK! DAMN THAT UCHIDA! HE NEARLY HIT HIIRAGI-CHAN WITH HIS BAT AND NOW HE GOT OKAZAKI SUSPENDED!

"Sunohara! Stop moving and sit down already!" Uh-oh… I forgot I was standing and…was I really moving? AWW GREAT! BIOPHYSICS! HOW I HATE BIOPHYSICS! MAKE THE TEACHER STOP! MAKE HIM STOP!

"Sunohara, do you have any questions?"

"…"

"…"

"…N-no…sir…"

"Good, now, get up here and answer this question."

Crap! ARE YOU SERIOUS! THIS IS WORST THAN KYOU HITTING ME WITH HER DICTIONARY LIKE COUNTLESS TIMES!

… SWEET THE BELL RANG! FINALLY! UGH! AND I THOUGHT HIS CLASS WOULD NEVER END! I BETTER RUN TO THE CAFETERIA TO GET TODAY'S SPECIAL BREAD.

"Youhei…"

I turned around to face the familiar voice then-OW! WHAT THE HELL!

"WHAT THE-? WHAT DO YOU WANT KYOU!"

Kyou grabbed my collar.

"Why do you have fun with me, this dismissal?"

Gulp, and what does she mean by that!

"Ehh….?"

!

**Back to Tomoya (Tomoya's POV)**

Damn and my penalty have to be suspension! Crap! Well, whatever, now that I'm free for the week, I should really try to find out more about Uchida. What he did yesterday was just piece of crap! Oh, I'm using crap to much… Oh hey! It's nearly dismissal!

. . . .

. . . .

. . . .

Yawn…

That's it, another nap sounds great….

**School: Dismissal Time**

"Tell me again why we're doing this?" Sunohara asked while following Kyou.

"I told you, to know more about Uchida!"

"By kidnapping Masuda? But he's a nice guy!"

"I know but Masuda gotta know something about Uchida!"

"What makes you think of that?"

Sunohara just earned himself a nice hit on the head.

"They're childhood friends… best friends."

Sunohara rubbed his head "Ok, ok… sheesh…"

Sneaking up to the locker room, Sunohara and Kyou finally spotted their target.

"WHAT THE-! I JUST TIED THESE A FEW MINUTES!" Kazuyuki started shouting.

"Oh, that sucks, anyway, practice is starting! See ya' at the field!" One player motioned the others to the field.

"Yeah, yeah…" Kazuyuki continued to tie his shoes… not noticing Kyou behind him.

_**SMACK.**_

**At Kyou's house…**

"What on earth? Kyou? Sunohara? What are you guys doing with an unconscious Masuda?"

Tomoya examined Kazuyuki as Kyou and Sunohara laid him on the couch.

"It was her idea!" Sunohara quickly pointed at Kyou, earning him another hit on the head.

"Ow! BUT IT'S TRUE!"

"Oh hush up!" Kyou looked at Sunohara with evil glazed on her eyes.

"EEP!" Sunohara hid behind Tomoya.

"Okazaki! MAKE HER STOP."

Tomoya and Kyou looked at him, chuckling.

"I'm not doing anything to you! Am I, Tomoya?" Kyou said with such innocence causing Sunohara to shiver and Tomoya to laugh.

"No, I don't think so, so there's nothing to stop." Tomoya smiled, Kyou smiled back, Sunohara cursed.

Kazuyuki suddenly started to stir and groan.

"Oh crap, that was fun but we forgot about him!" Tomoya turned to see Kazuyuki.

Kazuyuki slowly opens his eyes, seeing Tomoya, Kyou and Sunohara…

"Hey, his eyes are starting to open!"

"Yeah…"

"Good Morning…." Kazuyuki greeted, not fully awake to notice it was Tomoya, Kyou and Sunohara.

"Eh….?"

Kazuyuki quickly gets up.

"WHAT THE HELL! HOW DID I END UP HERE! TAKUYA WON'T BE HAPPY IF I DON'T SHOW UP FOR PRACTICE!"

"Hey, calm down…. All we wanted is to know more of Uchida…"

Kazuyuki thought for awhile

"Hmm… Why…?"

"Err…." Tomoya, Kyou and Sunohara thought of a reason…

"Well…?" Kazuyuki was always known for being impatient after a good sleep.

"Actually, umm… It's because…" Tomoya thought for the right words.

"Sigh, fine, though I think it might help you guys… "

". . . ."

". . . ."

". . . ."

". . . . "

Tomoya, Kyou and Sunohara sweat dropped. Kazuyuki looked at them.

"What…?" Kazuyuki looked at them.

"Aren't you gonna tell us something?" Tomoya looked at Kazuyuki

"Tell you what?" Kazuyuki looked confused, causing Tomoya, Kyou and Sunohara to fall down.

"YOU FORGOT ALREADY!" Kyou hit Kazuyuki with her dictionary. Tomoya and Sunohara quickly stopped Kyou from hurting Kazuyuki even further.

"Now, now, Kyou. Calm down." Tomoya got her dictionary.

"Ugh… fine." Kyou looked at Kazuyuki then took a seat on another chair.

"Wait, as in now! BUT! I have to… remember some details first…."

Tomoya, Sunohara and Kyou sweat dropped. They waited and watched as Kazuyuki concentrates and tries to remember some of the details.

. . . .

. . . .

. . . .

. . . .

"IT'S DRIVING ME NUTS ALREADY!" Sunohara shouted.

"Sheesh, impatient as always! No wonder we kicked you out." Kazuyuki scratched his head.

"Oh and another reason, Takuya was getting annoyed with your random rants."

Tomoya, Kyou and Kazuyuki chuckled. Sunohara groaned.

Kazuyuki suddenly looked at them with a serious look.

"I remember but… I hope it won't eat up most of your time…"

"Nah! It won't…" Tomoya assured Kazuyuki.

"Sorry about you getting suspended for a week… I hope you forgive Takuya, he's a good guy."

"Though, I don't think almost hitting someone with a bat is a good thing."

Kyou looked at Kazuyuki.

"Yeah… "

"Anyway, wanna hear a back-story?" Kazuyuki looked at them.

"Seriously, a back-story?" Kazuyuki nodded at the question Sunohara fired.

"Well, you wanted to know more about Takuya and I think a back-story is a perfect way of knowing more of him… besides, he never did change." Kazuyuki sighed. It was one of does things Kazuyuki hated about Takuya.

"If that's the case… I guess its fine…" Tomoya shrugged.

"Yeah and Ryou won't be home for awhile, she's hanging out with Kappei." Kyou smiled.

"It better be nice!" Sunohara whined.

Kazuyuki looked at them and smiled.

"If I can remember right… "


	8. Back Story through Kazuyuki's POV

'Sup, it's been awhile since I've updated... anyway...Kazuyuki's backstory~

**b: Kazuyuki's POV**

_i: flashback_

_'...': 'thoughts'_

_"...": words_

normal time

**

* * *

**

Yeah, I remember, I met him at Shibuya, near the Statue of Hachiko; it was the annual Hachi festival. That was the time we didn't know each other's name. It was an awkward meeting though, I was practicing soccer with my brothers and some kids while trying to catch the ball, and I bumped into him.

"_AH! I KICKED THE BALL TO HARD!" Daichi, Kazuyuki's big brother and the eldest, ran his hand through his hair._

"_Tsk! You're more qualified to do martial arts just like me!" Tatsuya, Kazuyuki's other big brother and the middle child, sighed and lectured Daichi._

"_Sheesh! Sorry! I'll go-"Daichi got cut off._

"_No! I'll do it!" Kazuyuki smiled at his brothers as he ran after the ball._

"_Hey, be careful ok!" Daichi and Tatsuya shouted as they watched their brother_

_go after the ball. _

_Kazuyuki wasn't paying attention to what was in front of him, finding the ball was important to keep the game going, so he continued running._

"_Uwaah~ It's Takuya-kun~"_

"_He looks so cute today~"_

"_I wanna see the festival with him~"_

'_What the-? Why are there lots of people crowding here?"_

"_Hey! Kid! Look what's In front of you!" _

_Kazuyuki shifted his attention to his front but it was already too late!_

_**Bump**_

_Kazuyuki fell, as well as the boy in front of him._

"_AHH~ So sorry!" getting up, Kazuyuki quickly helped the boy stand up._

"_I'm sorry but I have to go! I need to find something!" Kazuyuki quickly waved goodbye._

'_Isn't that kid a little too young to play one of those?' Kazuyuki thought to himself while finding the ball_

_The crowd, boy and the boy's mother looked at Kazuyuki._

"_Takuya, are you alright?" The mother asked._

"_Yes, mother. I'm tired playing my cello…"_

"_Is that so? Then why don't we watch a soccer game? I heard bunch of kids are playing."_

"_Soccer huh? I guess it could waste my time, though not that I'd like to play sports"_

**He was the type to stay indoors and never really liked to play. He was great with the cello. He had tons of servants before. **

_Young Takuya and his mother started their walk to the field but saw Kazuyuki's brothers._

"_KAZUYUKI!"_

"_KAZUYUKI!" _

"_Ugh! Where is that kid?" Daichi sighed._

"_Well, what can you say? He's a fast runner!" Tatsuya patted his brother's shoulder. _

"_Well! Let's just find him! I'm not gonna join the festival without Kazuyuki!" _

_Both brothers nodded._

_Kazuyuki finally found the ball and was going to his brothers' direction._

"_Hey! I found it!" Kazuyuki shouted as he saw his brothers_

"_Sheesh! We found you! Let's go! I wanna play some more"_

_Daichi lead his brothers back to the field. _

**To my surprise, I saw Takuya again. But I didn't mind him, I was too busy playing with my brothers and some kids around Shibuya. But he was watching. I saw fire in his eyes **

"_Daichi, Tatsuya, Kazuyuki! The festival is starting!" Kazuyuki and his brothers stopped playing and went to their parents._

_Takuya also left with his family._

**Few weeks later, my parents were doing important papers, my brothers were practicing their martial arts and I was in-charge with our sports shop. And whadda ya know! Takuya came by with his dad. **

"_Hey, isn't that that kid I…" _

_Kazuyuki's thoughts got cut off as the kid was about to pay for his soccer ball_

"_Father, I want that ball…"_

_Takuya pointed at the ball some kid was holding._

"_Ok, Ok… anything for you." _

_His father patted Takuya's head and asked for the kid's ball exchange for some money._

_Kazuyuki didn't like what he was seeing. "Bribery! Who does he think he is!" Kazuyuki thought to himself._

**Right, he bribes people. He has this mentality that money can buy anything. He's spoiled and can be selfish. He got that mentality because of his parents spoiling him with everything.**

"_Excuse me but I'd like to buy this ball…" Takuya's father smiled at Kazuyuki. Kazuyuki frowned._

"_I believe it was someone else's! " Kazuyuki looked at Takuya._

"_But I'll pay triple!" The father gently persuaded._

"_NO! That ball is for him!" Kazuyuki pointed at the kid._

"_Hey, you!" Kazuyuki looked at Takuya. _

"_Me?" Takuya pointed to himself._

"_Yes! Who do you think you are? You know so well that ball belongs to someone else! Can't you pick something else! There's lots of soccer balls around here ya' know!" Kazuyuki slammed his fist_

_at the counter, causing people to look._

_Takuya remained silent… Kazuyuki know so well that Takuya can ask his father to do something but for some reasons, Takuya remained cool._

"_If that's the case, I'll buy another one then…" Takuya gave the ball back to the kid then apologized then picked another one though Kazuyuki was a little pissed._

"_Here, oh sorry and my name's Takuya Uchida." Takuya said with such a shy voice._

"_Uhh… Kazuyuki Masuda. Nice meeting ya'!" Kazuyuki smiled._

_Takuya was shaking and trembling. Kazuyuki was wondering what's wrong, his father patted his head._

"_Kazuyuki-san…."_

"_Eh? Sorry to be rude but I don't like people calling me formally."_

_Takuya looked at him._

"_Call me Kazuyuki!" Kazuyuki smiled._

"_Kazuyuki…I…"_

"_You….?"_

"_I know it's all so sudden but…"_

"_But…?_

"_Can we be friends? I saw you playing soccer with your brothers! I want to play as well! I want you to be my partner!"_

**Takuya was very anti-social and shy; he had a hard time making friends. He's always quiet and calm. He's very witty but usually book-smart more than street-smart. Like I told you, he's also spoiled, just watching him making his dad bribe that kid was hard proof.**

_Kazuyuki looked at him. _

"_Hmm… I guess that's fine! It doesn't bother me though, if that's okay with you… …-san"_

_Kazuyuki looked at Takuya's father. Takuya's father nodded. _

"_I couldn't think of a better way. The Uchida clan and Masuda clan will be closer."_

"_Is that so? Then drop by tomorrow then I'll teach you the basics!" _

_Kazuyuki smiled at Takuya._

"_Really! Thank you!" Takuya bowed and waved goodbye at his newly found friend, his father followed him out and Kazuyuki sighed._

* * *

"And that's how Takuya and I met." Kazuyuki smirked.

"But we didn't ask how you guys met…"Kyou sighed.

"But that was still helpful… I think…"Tomoya tried to think of how that was useful.

"Well, he's pretty much the same person, for who knows, he'd be bribing people for Ryou…"

Kazuyuki sighed.

"Masu-"Kazuyuki looked at Kyou, obviously not happy that someone's calling him by his last name.

"Err… I mean Kazuyuki, how did Takuya meet with my sister…?"

Kyou asked, causing Tomoya and Sunohara to look at her.

"OH THAT! WELL…."

_Flashback:_

"_Hey, there you are Takuya!" Kazuyuki greeted his best friend shoulder while spinning a soccer ball with his finger. _

"_Yeah, I'm here…" Takuya looked at Kazuyuki, ignoring his fan girls._

"_Did the papers from err…- what class was it again? Well whatever! – came already?"_

"_No, not yet… who's their class representative anyway?"_

"_Aww, come on now! For who knows it, maybe the class rep is a girl!"_

"_Whatever…" Takuya drank from his water bottle._

"_Sorry if it took so long. The sensei was ordering these papers." Ryou came by, handing out some papers to Takuya and Kazuyuki._

_Takuya nearly spit the water out of his mouth and dropped his water bottle._

"_Oh whoa! I didn't expect the younger Fujibayashi! So both twins are class reps huh… well anyway, thanks! Hey Takuya!" Kazuyuki and Ryou faced Takuya._

"_Takuya…?" Kazuyuki waved his hand in front of Takuya's face, no response._

"_Ahh~ I have to go! " Ryou went off._

_Takuya was still standing like a statue then Kazuyuki looked at the ball that he was holding then threw it straight to Takuya's face._

"_Takuya~~~~ DON'T TELL ME YOU'RE DEAD!" _

"_UWAAAHHH! Don't do that to Takuya-senpai!" the fan girls protested._

"_Ow… hey, Kazuyuki, do you know her..?" Takuya pointed at Ryou._

"_Oh, her? Not really…"_

"_Who is she?" _

"_Eh? She's Fujibayashi Ryou, the sister of Fujibayashi Kyou…"_

"_Is that so…?" Takuya blushed._

"_Yeah, don't tell me you don't know who's Kyou… if you don't, you're so anti-so… ARE YOU BLUSHING!"_

"_AM NOT!"_

"_Yes you are! OHOHOHO! YOU LIKE RYOU, DON'T CHA!" Kazuyuki pointed at the direction Ryou went and teased._

_Takuya shook his head. _

"_Hahaha! To think you'll never have a crush!" Kazuyuki continued laughing _

"_Uwaah! Stop teasing Takuya-senpai! If he says he's doesn't like anyone, then he doesn't like anyone!" _

"_Hahaha! Whatever! _

"_Kazuyuki…." _

"_Hmmm?" _

_**Bang**_

"_Ow!" Kazuyuki got hit on the face with the ball Takuya threw._

"_Deliver those papers to sensei then get ready for practice."_

"_Seriously, Takuya? IS THIS PUNISHMENT FOR THROWING THE BALL ON YOUR FACE AND TEASINGYOU FOR LIKING RYOU!"_

"_Hmmm… you're right… when you reach the field, give me 40 push-up and 10 laps around the court!"_

"_But that's murder!"_

"_And I'm the captain, say another word and make those push-ups 80 and laps 20 on the court. And yes, that is murder but you can survive that, you are a Masuda..."_

_Kazuyuki groaned then did what Takuya ordered him to do._

"So, how did it feel doing 40 push-ups and 10 laps?" Sunohara asked…

"Oh that? It was nothing! You should watch me practicing boxing! We have to do…" Kazuyuki sighed and shivered… remembering the pain boxing gives him.

"Onee-chan! I'm home!"

"Oh crap! Ryou's back from her date already?" Kazuyuki got up.

"Seems so…" Kyou opened the door, allowing Ryou to come in.

"Onee-chan and Okazaki-kun! Huh? Sunohara-kun and Masuda-san… Onee-chan, why are they here?"

Ryou looked at her sister.

"Ahh… well…" Kyou scratched her head.

"If you wanna know, Kyou and Tomoya wanted to talk to me about something! Sunohara just followed me around!" Kazuyuki grinned.

"! WHAT? I'M NOT A STALKER!"

Kazuyuki rolled his eyes. "Riiiiight! We have to go now! "

Kazuyuki dragged Sunohara out of the house. "See ya' tomorrow… except you Tomoya…"

"See you tomorrow. " The three waved good bye.

"Yawn~ Today was tiring, I'm gonna take a bath… Ryou, wanna share it with me?"

"O-ok…" Ryou smiled at her sister.

"W-what! You two share a bath! Every day!"

Kyou and Ryou looked at Tomoya and nodded.

"If that's the case, I should be thankful I already took a bath and now I shall sleep… Goodnight!"

Tomoya went up to Kyou's room to sleep.


	9. New student

"UGH! NO! NO! NO!" Kazuyuki ran, noticing how awfully late he will be.

"THIS CAN'T HAPPEN! IF I'M LATE THEN…"

Kazuyuki shivered. He knows his consequence… Takuya's classical concerts… He wouldn't lie; Takuya plays great music with his cello but… classical concerts bore him to death! Audience are all too concern about the music, they don't speak at all! Another thing is… Takuya's parents… they're so uptight but they still spoil Takuya.

"Ugh, if I seem them one more time, spoiling up Takuya I'm gonna-"

"Hey, watch it…"

Kazuyuki shifted his attention to his front… cute girl…

_**Bump**_

Kazuyuki opened his eyes, their position was a bit embarrassing… he was on top of her

"AHHH! SORRY!" Kazuyuki quickly got up and helped the girl.

"It's ok…just…"

"Just…?"

"WATCH WHERE YOU'RE GOING NEXT TIME!"

Kazuyuki looked at the girl and sighed, he ran for school, not bothering to wait for the bus.

Unknown to Kazuyuki, a man around in his old twenties went near the girl.

"What happened to you?"

"Eh? Don't worry about it, big brother..."

"Ok..."

The bus came, the girl hugged her brother and went it...

* * *

_**RINNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGG**_

The bell just rang right after he took his first step in school.

"YES! YES! YES!" Kazuyuki went on his knees.

"Anata wa ten no kami々 Arigatō! Arigatō" Kazuyuki thanked the gods.

"Yeah and I'm 3 minutes away from giving you this slip and making you officially tardy"

Kazuyuki looked at the cruel face the Disciplinary Chairman gave. SO UNFORGIVING!

Kazuyuki quickly ran to his room while screaming, not even bothering that his shoes and his screams were causing unbelievable sounds that were interrupting the classes.

"And you, Yoshino… you'll be paired up with…"

"SENSEI! I'M SORRY FOR BEING LATE!" Kazuyuki shouted as he opened the door.

"With Masuda Kazuyuki!" the teacher pointed at Kazuyuki.

"Eh?"

"Eh?"

"YOU!" Kazuyuki pointed at the girl.

"….!"

"It settles then, Masuda, you'll be partners with Yoshino for today's experiment… oh and she's a new student so treat her nice…" the teacher slapped away Kazuyuki's hand, the one that he was using to point.

Kazuyuki looked at the Yoshino he was paired with, it was the same girl he bumped into this morning. Wearing complete uniform, right shoes and socks, and her hair's quite neat and cute. Quickly taking his seat, he took the moment to examine the girl.

"How did you get here before me?"

"I rode a bus right after you ran away…"

…. Kazuyuki raised his eye brows then read the instruction for the experiment. "_Electrochemistry… this must be fun… oh, wait, I see an opportunity to_ _make a… a firework! YES!"_

And he started his work, taking his Swiss knife, which he got from his brothers, and let his hands do the work

"Hey, that's not the right! You're not following the instructions!"

Kazuyuki didn't respond, he was doing his own thing. His big brother Daichi taught him how to make small bombs with little impact but still can harm people, he wanted to make a smoke ball but instead, he created a small bomb…

"UGH! STOP ALREADY! YOU'RE CREATING A-"

"Shut up, can't you see I'm busy…?"

Yoshino quickly jabs Kazuyuki's shoulder

"HEY! WHAT WAS THAT FOR?"

Kazuyuki quickly yelled while finishing the last touches to his small bomb.

"WHAT'S WRONG? YOU'RE CREATING SOME KIND OF-"

Kazuyuki could have covered her mouth but the bomb exploded, smoke was everywhere

"MASUDA! WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH YOSHINO!"

"I'D LIKE TO ANSWER THAT SIR BUT DON'T YOU THINK I SHOULD GO TO THE CLINIC?"

Kazuyuki's arm got burned through the explosion, funny though, Daichi also got the same result before.

"We'll discuss this with you, Yoshino!"

The teacher quickly sent the two to the clinic.

"Sigh… Uchida, you go as well…"

Takuya nodded at the teacher and went to the clinic. The teacher quickly rubbed his temples then went to the clinic.

* * *

"AND THAT BOMB HAPPENED TO BE AN ACCIDENT?"

"I TOLD YOU! IT'S NOT REALLY A BOMB! Well, ok it is but… IT DIDN'T KILL ANYONE!"

"BUT YOU GOT HURT AND THE EXCHANGE STUDENT NEARLY GOT HURT AS WELL!"

"Exchange student? Where?"

Kazuyuki looked around then realised who that exchange student was

"Haruko Yoshino! BUT YOU SAID NEW STUDENT!"

"I SAID THAT!"

Kazuyuki, Haruko and Takuya sweat dropped.

"Well, you get the picture…"

"Yeah, yeah…"

"So why did you tell me to come here?" Takuya rubbed his eyes and yawned…

"Well, you're parents are asking how you will rate the employees here…?"

"…is that all? Say to them everything's fine…"

"Ahh yes…" The teacher left, leaving the three alone…

"So, what school did you used to attend?"

"Do you really have to know?"

"Just asking!"

"Nah, none of your business…"

"Secrets huh?"

"Yeah…"

Takuya quickly left them alone; the atmosphere the two were creating was intensifying…

"So, why were you shouting? You were so quiet before I got in the room…"

Haruko jabbed him again.

"Oh, you're quite the tsundere… oh I see, I bring out that side of you…"

"WHAT THE-?"

Kazuyuki decided to push more of her buttons…

"I know now why I bring that side of you…"

"Oh really?" Haruko raised her eye brows.

"Yes!" Kazuyuki quickly placed his right hand to hold her chin and his left gripped to her hand.

"Eh?" Haruko felt something was hot…

"You are… so in love with me…" Kazuyuki hugged her…

"What the-!" Haruko quickly hit Kazuyuki on the shoulder.

"I AM NOT! I DON'T FALL FOR PERVERTED STRANGERS LIKE YOU!"

"DID YOU JUST CALL ME PERVERTED!"

"YES!"

"I AM NOT A PERVERT! AND-"Kazuyuki smirked-"ARE YOU SAYING YOU'D FALL FOR ME IF I WEREN'T A STRANGER!"

"WHAT! NO! I'D NEVER FALL FOR YOU!"

"Is that so?"

"Yes!"

"THEN WHY ARE YOU BLUSHING!"

"AM NOT!"

"YES YOU ARE! YOU'RE FACE IS RED!"

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" Haruko covered her face with her hands.

"Well, it'll be awfully rude to just leave without a proper introduction."

Haruko looked up to Kazuyuki.

"Kazuyuki Masuda! 17 years old, turning 18 next month! I play a variety of sports but plays soccer for the school! And I am not a pervert."

Kazuyuki smirked at his introduction. Haruko looked at him.

"Haruko Yoshino…."

Kazuyuki examined Haruko for a while as if trying to read her aura or something. Haruko blushed.

"Are you trying to read me or something?"

"Ahh~ I sense a serious and quiet type, an opposite of me, but have the tsundere side…"

Haruko blushed furiously.

"That's cute, you having a tsundere side…" Kazuyuki smirked.

"Heh, everyone has a secret flavour in them…"

"Oh, I see…"

Haruko looked at her watch. "I have to go… I wouldn't want to leave a really bad impression to the next teacher… and I promised my brother I'll do good today."

"Sheesh, just when I was starting to get to know you better… alright Ms. Serious, go to your next class…"

Haruko left, leaving Kazuyuki alone in the clinic room.

Kazuyuki was about to sleep when suddenly.

"So, is the new girl you're potential love interest or what?"

"I dunno… maybe…" Kazuyuki smiled.

"Oh… oh hey!"

"Huh? Oh the recital right? I'm kinda busy… but I promise I'll try"

"Oh…"

"Can I give it some tickets to some people?"

"… Your choice…"

"Thanks!"

Takuya left the clinic for the second time, leaving Kazuyuki alone to sleep.

* * *

Kyou went to her locker to get her stuff. Dismissal came and Ryou went already…

"Eh?"

Kyou saw an envelope inside her locker left with a note.

'_sup Kyou and Tomoya!_

_These are the tickets to Takuya's recital_

_Hope you enjoy it…_

_As a date…_

_-Kazuyuki _

"What the…?"

"Oh, you received my gift~ I hope you come!"

Kyou turned to see Kazuyuki…

"See ya' there…" Kazuyuki jogged out of the building...

* * *

"Oh, so it's on a Sunday…." Tomoya looked at the tickets.

"Yeah…"

"I guess we shouldn't really waste these tickets…"

"I was feeling the same guilt.."

"Then I guess we should go?"

"I guess…"

Tomoya kissed Kyou before going to bed.

"Good night…"

"You too~"

* * *

Anata wa ten no kami々 Arigatō! Arigatō- Thank you gods of the heavens


	10. Saturday Morning with a twist?

**hey! I'M GONNA APOLOGIZE FOR FUTURE MISTAKES! I'M SO SORRY!**

**anyway, this chapter is Tomoya and Kyou centric because recently, I've been to concern on my OCs, I need to put more Tomoya and Kyou love! :D**

**thank you Cyndaquil for helping me! :D sorry if I rush**

**and thank you for reading my fics~~~ it's always nice to know that there's people who likes TomoyaxKyou like me, Mudkip, and Cyndaquil~~~**

**Momiji: **Mudkip doesn't own anything!

**Me: **You're from Fruits Basket, not Clannad!

**Momiji:** *sticks out tongue*

**Me:** You're too cute to be the item of my rage!

**Momiji: **Once again, Mudkip doesn't own anything! Only this fic!

**Me: ***hugs Momiji*

**Momiji:** *turns to a rabbit*

* * *

Kyou wakes up at the sound of footsteps…

"Must been Ryou's…" Kyou quickly yawned; looking at her side was Tomoya asleep.

"I wonder what he does around here…" Kyou laid her head on the pillow for a while.

Ryou has a date with Kappei today, as in, who wouldn't? It's Saturday… Kyou plans on spending the day in the house with Tomoya.

_Knock, knock_

"Onee-chan… I'll be going now…"

Kyou grunted, too tired to open the door. The sound of footsteps leading out the house was heard.

Botan is probably still asleep right now so the morning would probably be quiet…

"I'll prepare breakfast later…" Kyou said to herself. Turning around and trying to catch more sleep, Kyou found herself looking at Tomoya.

Kyou turned and tossed again, she tried catching more sleep again but her attention keeps on shifting to Tomoya.

"UGH!"

Kyou turned and tossed for the third time, trying to catch more sleep for the last time but her efforts were wasted as she sighed is defeated while looking at Tomoya.

"Maybe just one kiss…?" Kyou leaned forward to kiss Tomoya but suddenly, Tomoya's eyes open.

"Kyou, what are you…?"

"Tomoya!"

"Kyou… what were you doing?"

"Err…"

"You weren't planning to do something… were you?"

"What the-? NO!"

"Really, if you weren't planning to do anything weird, why was your face inches away from mine!"

"That was! UGH! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU'D BE THAT DIRTY!"

"DIRTY! ME! BEING THE DIRTY ONE! I'M NOT THE ONE WHO'S INCHES AWAY FROM YOUR FACE!"

"BUT YOU WERE THINKING SOMETHING DIR-"

Tomoya cut her off by kissing her… It seemed to work.

"Tomoya…." Kyou quietly whispered as they gasped for air.

They went closer and met each other's lips… their kissing was getting rougher and not one bother to get air.

Tomoya gently put his hands on her hip under her shirt; Kyou nearly jumped by his touch but wraps her arms around his neck. Playing with her body, Tomoya moved his hands up and down, to her waist and down back to her hips.

"Tomoya!" Kyou groaned but didn't stop him. She allowed him to play with her for a little longer.

Tomoya positioned himself on top, pinning Kyou on the bed. His routine of moving his hands changed, receiving moans from Kyou.

Kyou tugged Tomoya's shirt, pulling him closer. She gently moves her hands over his chest under his shirt.

Going down her neck, Tomoya trailed kisses down Kyou's neck. Kyou tilted her neck sideways to reveal more of her neck for Tomoya.

"Tomoya…" Kyou quickly tugged his shirt as she felt his hands touching her hips, playing with the rim of her shorts.

As Kyou grabs her phone, Tomoya quickly got off of Kyou at the sound of her phone and lay next to her.

"WHAT!" Kyou shouted at her phone, angry.

"Hey! Wanted to remind you guys of tom-… you guys sound bummed… did I happen to interrupt something?"

It was Kazuyuki calling and he sounded a bit shocked.

". . . ."

". . . ."

". . . ."

". . . . Anyway, the recital's tomorrow. "Kazuyuki hanged up, leaving the atmosphere between Kyou and Tomoya awkward.

". . . ."

". . . ."

"I think… I'm gonna prepare… breakfast…"

"Yeah, I think you should…"

Obviously, no one ever bothered to look each other in the eyes, after what just happened, who could?

Kyou got off the bed and went for the kitchen, taking a few steps, she nearly tripped.

"Kyou!"

"I'm fine!"

Kyou quickly went to the kitchen, leaving Tomoya alone in the room.

"_That was… err… did I… were we about to...?" _Tomoya scratched his head, a blush crept up and he took his towel and went to the shower.

Meanwhile, in the kitchen, Kyou's chopping vegetable but she hasn't been easy in thought…

"_We nearly… err… that was… "_Kyou quickly shakes her head, convincing herself not to think such dirty thoughts. She was to occupied that she didn't notice Botan and was nearly gonna chop his head off.

"Puhi! Puhi! "Kyou's pet boar, Botan quickly whimpered as if asking Kyou to be more careful when handling a knife.

"WAH~ BOTAN!" Kyou quickly place the knife near the chopping board and hugged Botan.

"Don't you do that again!" Kyou quickly placed Botan down and continue chopping the vegetables.

Kyou went to get something from the Refrigerator when suddenly she tripped on Botan.

"Puhi~ Puhi~" Botan looked at Kyou, a bit hurt. Kyou grabbed him and hugged him.

"I'M SO SORRY, BOTAN!" Kyou quickly lets him go. Shaking her head and convincing herself to focus, Kyou took out some ingredients from the refrigerator and continued her work.

"_What's wrong with me! I'VE NEVER BEEN SO CLUMSY!" _Kyou thought to herself, didn't notice that Tomoya was staring at her at the door.

"You've been spacing out for too long, need a hand?"

"WAH!" Kyou jumped.

"DON'T SCARE ME LIKE THAT!"

"Sorry! So do you need help?"

"NO! JUST GET READY FOR BREAKFAST."

"Geez, alright!"

After breakfast, everything was quiet, Kyou keeps on slipping and tripping, Tomoya never seen her so clumsy. Lunch and Afternoon passed by like the wind, it was sunset already and Tomoya finally had the courage to talk to Kyou about what happened this morning.

"Kyou…" Tomoya looked at Kyou.

"Yeah?"

"Are you still thinking about this morning…?"

Kyou blushed, how did he?

"Err…."

"Onee-chan! Okazaki-kun!" Ryou opened the door and looked at the couple.

"Oh, did I interrupt something"

Kyou and Tomoya waved their hands and blushed

"NO! NOT AT ALL!"

"Did something happen while I was gone?"

"YES! ERR… WE MEAN NO! AHHH WELL! YES! NO! MAYBE!"

Ryou sweat dropped

"Is that so?"

"Yeah!"

"Ok!"

Ryou noticed that Kyou was shaking and was blushing furiously.

"Onee-chan, you seem to be a bit shaky and your face is a bit red. Are you sick?"

"WHAT? I'M NOT! I'M PERFECTLY FINE!"

"But one-chan you're shaking!"

"I'm fine!"

"Was I interrupting something?"

Tomoya, Kyou and Ryou looked at the figure that was in front of the door.

None other than Kazuyuki!

"What brings you here, Kazuyuki?" Tomoya looked at the boy, with eyes as if thanking him for coming.

"Umm… well, I was thinking of why you guys sounded so bummed this morning as in, if you guys don't want to go then…"

"No! We wouldn't want to waste those tickets!"

"Tickets? Onee-chan, Okazaki-kun, what tickets?"

"Ahh~ Ryou… umm… well…"

"It's tickets to a recital, I could give you some of my spares…" Kazuyuki quickly offered to Ryou.

"Ahh, kinda have plans tomorrow…"

"Oh, well, it's always good to be with loved ones…"

"Yeah…" Ryou went to her room and left the three alone.

Kazuyuki checked if Ryou was away, as in, far-away-that-she-can't-hear-us away.

"So, what were you guys doing in the morning?"

Tomoya and Kyou looked at him with disbelief but blushed anyway.

"Nothing…"

"Oh, sure, nothing..." Kazuyuki said with a chuckled and a tone of disbelief.

"If really nothing, then why were you guys bummed when I called?"

"We weren't bummed…"

"Yes, you're right! I mean pissed…"

"We weren't pissed!"

"And then explain why you shouted?"

"Err…" Kyou's face turned blank.

"Riiigght! " Kazuyuki scratched his head.

"Anyway, I hope you guys come on the recital tomorrow!"

"Are you coming?" Tomoya asked him, while rubbing his eyes.

"Yeah… I guess so; I'm bringing Haruko with me!"

Kyou looked at him. "You mean the new exchange student? The one you're sexually harassing? "

"I DON'T HARASS HER! WHAT THE! WHERE DID YOU-?"

"A couple of girls were talking about it, they even wondered if she's related to Yusuke Yoshino…"

"UWAH! THE LEGENDARY YUSUKE YOSHINO! HE'S MY IDOL! IMPOSSIBLE! HOW COULD SHE- Well, if you think about it… they do have the same hair color and eyes…"

"Excuse me but… who's Yusuke Yoshino?"

Kazuyuki screamed, causing Ryou to come out of her room.

"Onee-chan, Okazaki-kun, Masuda-san… was there an accident?"

Kazuyuki pointed at Tomoya.

"You beast! HOW COULD YOU NOT KNOW ABOUT THE YUSUKE YOSHINO! HE'S LEGENDARY!"

Tomoya sweat dropped then turned to Ryou. "Fujibayashi, don't mind him…"

Ryou looked at Kazuyuki then went back to her room.

"HE'S AN AWESOME MUSICIAN BUT HE RETIRED!" Kazuyuki walked out of the house.

"ONE DAY! YOU'LL BE ABLE TO SEE HIM! ONE DAY!" and then he started jogging back to his house.

Tomoya and Kyou sweat dropped.

"I'm gonna… prepare dinner…" Kyou went to the kitchen to prepare dinner

"I'll take a shower…" Tomoya quickly went the bathroom to take a shower.

* * *

**Momiji:** In honesty, you've turned the first scene nearly dirty!

**Me:** Hmph...*shoves lollipop inside Momiji's mouth* Want me to hug you again? You look like you need it...

**Momiji**: GET AWAY FROM ME!


	11. Soccer Captain's Recital?

**Momiji:** UWAH~ SO YOU FINALLY UPDATED~

**Mudkip: **Yes, yes I have~ though, i think i made this chapter a bit OC centric... D:

**Momiji:** Ehhhhhh~

**Mudkip:** and boring... D:

**Momiji: **Mudkip doesn't own anything except for teh OCs

**Mudkip: **Momiji... be kind and play the violin for me... D:

**Momiji: ***picks up violin out of nowhere and starts playing*

* * *

Tomoya, while holding Kyou's hand, looks at the place the recital is. It was big and it was pretty packed. People were all staring; Tomoya and Kyou weren't really wearing something formal.

"Err…" Tomoya looked around, a bit stressed that people were staring at them.

"Hey! You two came!"

Tomoya and Kyou turned to see Kazuyuki going at their directions, holding the hand of Haruko.

"I'm glad you guys got here!" Kazuyuki grinned, Haruko remained silent.

"Oh, so…" Tomoya looked at Haruko; obviously have no idea who she is.

"Ahh~ she's the Haruko Yoshino I was talking about yesterday. "

"No offense, Kazuyuki but… you act so lovey-dovey with Haruko and you've only met her for like how many days, three days?" Kyou commented on how close Kazuyuki was to Haruko.

Haruko shrugged, Kyou was right. Kazuyuki acted like Haruko's boyfriend after the whole electrochemistry accident. Haruko knows that if Kazuyuki strutted like that in front of her relatives...

"_Big brother wouldn't…"_ Haruko thought nervously.

Kazuyuki grinned at the comment. He does have plans of making her his girlfriend.

Haruko looked at Kyou and Tomoya, examined both of them then after seeing Tomoya, she quickly smirked.

"You … you remind me of… my big brother" Haruko quickly commented while trying to escape from Kazuyuki's hold. Kazuyuki tighten his gripped.

"Eh? So who's your brother…?" Kazuyuki looked at Haruko, a bit curious but his eyes sparkled, maybe he will finally know if Haruko and the famous Yusuke Yoshino are related.

"Groan, I don't really like giving out my brother's name that much though…" Haruko tried her hardest to pull away from Kazuyuki's grip.

"Why?"

"I just don't, especially to perverted strangers like you who dragged me here…"

"WHAT THE-? I'M NOT PERVERTED NOR A STRANGER! I gave you a proper introduction a few days ago!"

"Tsk, all you did the last time was play with my buttons…"

Tomoya's and Kyou's eyes bulged when the words 'play with my buttons' came out of Haruko's mouth.

They both blushed, obviously remembering what happened yesterday…

Haruko and Kazuyuki looked at the couple, who were blushing and were really quiet.

"WHAT THE-! NO! THAT'S NOT WHAT-! WE MEAN! ERR!" Kazuyuki and Haruko blushed, thinking that what Haruko said must have led them to thinking of something else.

"Err… I'm sorry for being utterly rude but I believe I still haven't told you my name… Haruko Yoshino…" Haruko then smacked Kazuyuki after saying her name to prevent him from commenting.

"Ow! Yeesh!" Kazuyuki rubbed the part where he got hit.

"Oh did you know? Tomoya's a delinquent…"

Haruko thought for a moment and laughed.

"You're just like my brother then, he used to be a delinquent when he was in high school…"

Kazuyuki twitched, and looked at Haruko. Looking back, Haruko looked at him with confused looks.

"Is there something wrong?"

"….no…"

"Hey, Kazuyuki, why didn't you tell us we're supposed to wear something formal?"

Kazuyuki scratches his head then grinned. "I just thought that they'd be uncomfortable and they wouldn't really sue you if you're wearing something informal!"

Then Kazuyuki grabbed Haruko's hand and dragged her inside, Tomoya and Kyou followed.

As the four entered, Kazuyuki was greeted by Takuya's parents.

"Kazuyuki-kun, it's nice to see you here…" Takuya greeted him but shot a glare at all four of them for not wearing the proper attire.

"Yeah, it's been a while…" Kazuyuki grinned.

"How are your brothers? Are they good? Where are they? Surely, we haven't heard much about them"

Kazuyuki looked at them when they shot the word 'we'. True, he did wonder if his brothers were ok.

"Eh? Daichi and Tatsuya? Probably training a new fighting style… well, you know what they say, no news is good news." Kazuyuki scratched his head, hoping they're not in trouble.

"But, they'll come back!" Kazuyuki smiled and led the others to their seats, leaving Takuya's parents there, looking at Kazuyuki.

Takuya's parents nodded but halted Kazuyuki before they went too far.

"Kazuyuki…"

Kazuyuki stopped and shifted his attention to Takuya's parents.

"You've been watching our child properly… right?"

Kazuyuki smiled and nodded his. "Of course I do!"

Kazuyuki continued leading the four to their seats.

"Sigh, such a child..." Takuya's father went to their seats, for their son's recital.

"Yes, indeed, quite a child…" Takuya's mother followed her husband and sat.

"Hey, who were those?" Tomoya questioned Kazuyuki, who simply yawned.

"Takuya's parents, such great doctors… heck, who am I kidding, the Uchida Clan is forever known for their medics while the Masuda Clan is forever known for sportsmanship and martial arts… "

Kazuyuki stopped after his statement and thought for a moment. He knows so well that Takuya has plans on taking the family business while he and his brothers would either share it or fight for it.

"_Doesn't really matter who owns it next, as long as our business relationships with the Uchida clan is strong."_

A short thought about his family's inheritance really didn't change the fact he's gonna end up sleeping, yawning some more, Kazuyuki rested his back at the chair while waiting for the show to start. He's been in these shows for a lot of time and pretty quick got bored of them, the audience is so quiet, a reason why he loves rock concerts. The audience is loud and everyone can get crazy.

He rubbed his eyes and yawned again.

"Ahhh~ I then remember why I never like going to classical concerts…"

Tomoya and Kyou looked at Kazuyuki; Haruko just leaned on her chair.

"Gah, that reminds me… I should check if there will be any rock concerts soon…"

Kazuyuki then got cut off by the announcement that the recital was about to start. Kazuyuki sighed. Surely, it won't take too long before he falls asleep.

The recital begins and Takuya started playing his cello and sure enough, everyone was amazed. Even Tomoya and Kyou were…

It was the same routine for Kazuyuki in this place. The recital starts, Takuya starts to play, everyone's quiet and amazed, he sleeps and misses the rest of it, then the recital ends just after Kazuyuki wakes up.

Kazuyuki rubbed his eyes… "_This is boring! Ugh! I can't keep my eyes open…"_ Kazuyuki quickly fell asleep and his face leaned on Haruko's shoulder.

"What the-?" Haruko whispered and blushed as Kazuyuki buried his head on her shoulder and hugged her like a teddy bear. Haruko couldn't do anything, punching him would make him shout and shaking him might make him groan and moan loud enough for anyone to hear… either way, it would cause too much attention and embarrassment.

Haruko, sighing in defeat, decided to remain in that position until the end of the recital.

"_You smart kid…"_ Haruko angrily thought to herself and cursed Kazuyuki for doing this. This day, she's been doing nothing but avoiding Kazuyuki or at least tried to avoid him. She doesn't get it, Kazuyuki always seems turn her tsundere side on and she ends up blushing around him.

"_**You are… so in love with me…"**_

Haruko blushed remembering that statement. Haruko looked at the face of the sleeping Kazuyuki that's on her shoulder. It looks so cute and innocent but he's a demon inside…

Tomoya and Kyou were just watching Kazuyuki and Haruko. They only met for three days and now anyone could mistake them as lovers. Kazuyuki seemed to be enjoying Haruko. But what really surprised Tomoya and Kyou was the fact Takuya can play the cello with such ease. Not one of Takuya's fangirls knew about it.

"_I wonder if Uchida plays with emotions?"_ Tomoya quickly thought as he shifts his attention back to Takuya.

Takuya, in the other hand, wasn't really happy. His face had no emotions to it, making hard to read to read his thoughts. He saw Kazuyuki with Tomoya, even if he knows so well that he can't control Kazuyuki and his way of choosing friends, can't Kazuyuki pick a guy who wasn't the reason why he's heartbroken? Takuya quickly took notice of the way Kazuyuki was with Yoshino.

"_What the-? Is he molesting Yoshino again?" _

Kazuyuki never makes things easier for Takuya. To Takuya, Kazuyuki is the reason why he's having a hard time covering up his studies, covering up his mishaps left and right... especially when it comes to their inheritance. Takuya remembered, he needs to study tomorrow. Waiting for the recital to end and to finally stop playing the cello, Takuya just gave a glare to Tomoya and continued.

"_Then again, there's no hurry. Tomorrow's a holiday, I can attend to my studies and some business with my inheritance and Kazuyuki's mishaps won't be able to bug my nerves."_

Takuya always wondered if Kazuyuki has plans on fighting for the inheritance from his brothers. All of them are candidates as the successors but being the only successor of the Uchida business, Takuya can never say no to such a precious inheritance.

"_Doesn't matter, Kazuyuki can shape his future… and his inheritance… wait how did my thoughts go there?"_ Playing the last two notes, Takuya bowed and exited the stage, leaving the audience amazed.

Kazuyuki finally woke up at the sound of clapping.

"Yawn, I'm down for this afternoon! " Kazuyuki quickly grabbed Haruko and exited.

"Let's eat somewhere nice, Haru-chan!"

"Since when did you start calling me Haru-chan?"

"Now~"

Tomoya and Kyou sweat dropped.

"It's amazing how fast they've developed."

"Yeah…"

"Tomorrow's a holiday right?" Tomoya asked.

"Yeah…"

"Why don't we take a walk around town tomorrow? Maybe something unusually will happen."

"Sure." Kyou smiled, Tomoya took her hand and went home to spend more time with Kyou.

* * *

**Momiji:** *raises violin up in the air* HOW'S WHAT!

**Mudkip: **I'm happy now... oh yeah... sorry for the OC centricness and other boring stuff :(

**Momiji:** Don't you have like, exams, next-next week?

**Mudkip**: *glares at Momiji* YOU LOOK LIKE YOU NEED HUGS!

**Momiji: **WHAT THE-! STAY AWAY FROM ME D:

**Mudkip:** meanie...


	12. Yusuke Yoshino, rock legend and brother

**Momiji: **YEAH! so you've manage to update before your exams!

**Mudkip:** yeah and it wasn't easy...

**Momiji:** Good luck on your exams!

**Mudkip: **gee thanks!

**Momiji:** Mudkip is terribly sorry for the OOC-ness (Mudkip claims there is!) and other stuff... Mudkip does not own anything but this fanfiction and OCs.

* * *

The sun was up, not much people are out and the wind was blowing. A nice day to have a walk around the park and that's exactly what Tomoya and Kyou are doing. It was a holiday and that means no classes.

A little walk around some parts of city wouldn't hurt right?

"Tomoya…?" Kyou looked up to Tomoya.

"Yeah?" Tomoya looked at Kyou while taking her hand.

"Ever since I heard from Kazuyuki the rumours of Haruko being related to a rock legend, it's been stuck in my head ever since."

Tomoya chuckled at Kyou's statement. "Is Yusuke Yoshino that special?"

Kyou smiled. "Yeah, but he retired… nobody heard any news about him…"

"I wonder if Yusuke Yoshino is doing a good job on life…" Tomoya paused and look at the sky for awhile then continued walking.

Tomoya smiled. "Kazuyuki seems to admire the guy… "

"Yeah, he's quite a fan of him." Kyou just shook her head.

"Yeah…" Tomoya scratched his head then smiled.

"So do you think Haruko and Yusuke are related?" Kyou looked up to Tomoya again.

"I don't know… I don't even know who Yusuke Yoshino is… or how he looks like." Tomoya yawned.

Kyou just looked at Tomoya then shrugged of her question. They continued with their walk through the city when suddenly…

"Yo! Tomoya and Kyou!"

Tomoya and Kyou nearly jumped when they heard someone shouting their names.

Turning around, they sighed in relief when they saw Kazuyuki and Haruko there, standing near a man with a displeased facial expression.

"Hey, Tomoya, Kyou, come here…" Kazuyuki motioned the couple to come there. Tomoya and Kyou looked at each other for awhile then went to where Kazuyuki and Haruko are.

"Tsk, look at this! There's a dent on my car and the man claims he has no faults." The man who had the displeased facial expression started ranting and pointing at the worker up the post.

"But sir, I'm sure that the dents weren't caused by a tool that has been dropped. " The worker, who was up the pole and was wearing a helmet, defended himself.

Tomoya and Kyou looked at Kazuyuki and Haruko, wanting to know what's happening.

"Well, the guy's car got dented and since a worker is up there, the guy's blaming the worker for dropping a tool and yeah…" Kazuyuki scratched his head at the situation. Haruko just sighed.

Tomoya looked around the car and the area, trying to investigate the cause of the dents.

"Tsk! My car is down here and a worker is up there! What do you think? How could the worker not drop a tool?" The man started cursing at the worker.

The worker got down and sighed.

"Fine, to solve everything, I will pay the fee… though someday, you'll be able to think back if this worker is lying or not…" The worker put his hands on his pockets.

"Wha-?"

"The most comfortable place to reflect is… right, next to your loved ones."

Tomoya, Kyou, and Kazuyuki looked at the worker; Haruko just gave herself a slap on the forehead.

They, except for Haruko, were a bit confused on what the worker was saying…

"It's natural to suspect strangers… but you have to believe at some things because if you don't… that's very sad…"

Kazuyuki quickly gathered Tomoya's, Kyou's and Haruko's attention from the worker and the man's discussion about love and trust.

"Anyone of you understand what that worker was saying?"

Tomoya and Kyou shrugged, Kazuyuki scratched his head and Haruko just sighed.

"Yeah me too… why is the worker talking about love and trust?" Kazuyuki scratched his head. What an awkward worker…

Tomoya then continued to examine the dents; it had footprints, like a cat's.

"Hey, are you sure this wasn't caused by a cat?"

The worker and the man stopped discussing and looked at the dents.

Kazuyuki peeked as well.

"Hey! It does have foot prints! It could mean that a cat must have jumped off." Kazuyuki pointed out then suddenly, a sound was coming from the bushes.

The worker and the man examined the dents, ignoring the sounds the bushes were making.

Kazuyuki went near and saw a fat cat with black fur. Kazuyuki took a closer look.

"OH MY GOD! MR. MEWMEW! I CAN'T BELIEVE HOW MUCH WEIGHT YOU'VE GROWN!" Kazuyuki shouted as he carried the fat cat.

"Mr. Mewmew?" Tomoya, Kyou and Haruko tried their best not to laugh at the name of the cat.

"Yeah! Mr. Mewmew! Takuya and I used to feed this cat when we were elementary but… it somehow got lost when our first year of middle school started!" Kazuyuki patted the cat's head.

"Who knew Takuya enjoys feeding cats…" Kyou commented while coughing to stop herself from laughing.

"Yeah…" Tomoya sent out a small chuckled but coughed to cover it up.

"Especially you, Kazuyuki… for someone who likes molesting girls… I never thought you like feeding cats and creating such umm…"

Haruko paused to think for the right words to say…

"… A cute name for cats…"

Haruko mentally patted her back; she honestly wanted to tell Kazuyuki that the name 'Mr. Mewmew' is pathetic and childish; it should only be used by children.

"Thanks, I… HEY! I DO NOT MOLEST GIRLS OR ANYONE! AND YES! I LIKE TO FEED CATS MY BUDDY TAKUYA! Though, I have no idea how Mr. Mewmew got this fat…" Kazuyuki looked and examined the fat cat.

The man cleared his throat and extended his hand at the worker.

"I'm sorry for falsely accusing you and cursing at you… who know it was just a cat."

The worker nodded and shook hands with the man.

"It's fine, it's also unexpected…"

The man went in his car and drove away.

Tomoya looked at the worked.

"Well, that's taken care of… "Tomoya looked at Kyou, Kazuyuki and Haruko. "I think we should go now."

The worker looked at Tomoya and Kazuyuki for awhile.

"Wait, you two… can you two help me for awhile?" The worker looked at Tomoya and Kazuyuki. Tomoya and Kazuyuki looked at each other.

"Us?" Tomoya and Kazuyuki pointed at themselves and looked at the worker with confused looks.

"Yes… you two don't expect me to ask these two girls to help me…" The worker turned his head to Kyou and Haruko then turned it back to Tomoya and Kazuyuki.

Tomoya and Kazuyuki shrugged.

"We guess its ok…"

The worker pointed out the post he just got off.

"Help me set up one more street light. I'll pay you both." The worker then looked at Tomoya and Kazuyuki.

"Ok, but we're helping you set it up… not fix it…" Kazuyuki looked at Tomoya, Tomoya agreed.

"Yes, yes…" The worker then told them what to do…

**After a good 1 -more or less- hour**

Tomoya and Kazuyuki both lay on the ground, panting hard after helping the worker.

"Damn, my arms hurt… I guess I've been slacking off again…" Kazuyuki said while getting up.

Tomoya sighed. Tomoya was just thinking what would happen in his future.

'_Damn, if I'm in a job like this, I'll be fired quickly… I'll have a horrible future if that happens. I can't support myself."_

"Hey, Tomoya, are you okay? You've been spacing out…" Kyou asked, curious why Tomoya is so quiet.

Tomoya looked up to Kyou. "I wasn't spacing out… I was just… deep in thought..."

Kyou's curiosity grew. "Eh? About what?"

Tomoya shook his head and smiled. "Nothing really…"

"Yeah, right…"

"Seriously not-"Tomoya got cut off by the worker as the worker cleared his throat.

"Sorry if it took too long... here's your payment." Reaching out from his pocket, the worker pulled two envelopes and gave the two boys one envelope.

"Thank you…" Kazuyuki and Tomoya said as the take their payment. Looking at the contents of the envelope, Kazuyuki's and Tomoya's eyes bulged. It was a lot of money, too much.

"Err… is this the salary?" Tomoya asked while putting the envelope in his pocket and taking Kyou's hand.

The worker shook his head. "Not really… you didn't really work full time but you did work for a round so, that's just the half of the salary… is that okay with you two?"

Tomoya and Kazuyuki nodded.

"Yeah, it's fine…"

"Gee, thanks… even though it's a bit too much…Haru-chan~"

Haruko shook her head, knowing that Kazuyuki would ask her if she wants to go out with him.

The worker looked at Haruko then smiled. Kazuyuki noticed this smile and got suspicious.

"Oh yeah… here's my business card." The worker gave Tomoya one and offered another to Kazuyuki, Kazuyuki quickly declined.

"I'm sorry; I kinda have a dream to fulfil…" Kazuyuki smiled.

The worker smiled. "Okay, then…. I'm Yoshino."

"Okazaki…"

"Fujibayashi…"

"Masuda Ka- wait did you just say Yoshino?" Kazuyuki looked at Haruko then the worker. The worker nodded.

"Yusuke Yoshino…" The worker formally introduced. Kazuyuki jumped, Tomoya and Kyou just looked at Yusuke and Kazuyuki.

Haruko lightly punched Yusuke's shoulder, a bit annoyed with the fact that he nearly got in trouble today.

"Ow, Haru-chan or should I say Haru-chan… "Yusuke playfully patted Haruko's head and smile at her.

"YUSUKE YOSHINO! THE ROCK LEGEND! "Kazuyuki's eyes shined at the sight of his idol then looked at Haruko.

"YOU DID NOT JUST HIT THE BEST SUPER COOL- SUPER AWESOME ROCK LEGEND YUSUKE YOSHINO! AND HOW THE HELL DOES THE YUSUKE YOSHINO KNOWS YOUR NAME?" Kazuyuki quickly ranted questions to Haruko and Yusuke, causing Tomoya, Kyou, Haruko and Yusuke to sweat dropped at him.

Haruko shrugged and closed her eyes. "Because the best super cool – super awesome rock legend Yusuke Yoshino is my big brother... "Haruko suddenly felt strong arms wrapping her body.

"OH MY GOD! HARU-CHAN! WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME YOU'RE RELATED TO YUSUKE YOSHINO?"

Haruko blushed. "H-hey! Not in front of…" Haruko looked at the others. Her brother, Tomoya, and Kyou who were sweat dropping at them.

Kazuyuki released Haruko and took hold of her hand. Haruko, on the other hand, is trying to break free from Kazuyuki's grip but efforts are a waste.

Tomoya and Kyou tried their best to stop laughing and keep quiet.

Yusuke looked at Kazuyuki's and Haruko's hands then smirked. Tomoya and Kyou looked at Yusuke and Kazuyuki's and Haruko's hands, knowing what the smirk meant.

"Ahhh…. Haru-chan, you've only stayed here for 4 days and you found yourself a lover that quick. Masuda's your name right?"

Haruko looked at her brother. Were her ears deceiving her?

Did her own brother just called them lovers? What is going on in this world?

"Y-yeah!" Kazuyuki's eyes shined again, his idol was talking to him!

Haruko, on the other hand, was on the verge of snapping. If Yusuke says one more thing…

"Masuda, I'll support your love and efforts of courting my sister and in return you must protect her no matter what."

Tomoya, Kyou and Kazuyuki looked at Yusuke as if he was joking. Was he really allowing Kazuyuki to court Haruko?

Haruko finally snapped. She finally snapped. Grabbing Yusuke by the collar, she started shouting.

"WHAT? SERIOUSLY? YOU'RE ALLOWING OH WAIT! I MEAN SUPPORTING! YOU'RE SUPPORTING SOMEONE I'VE ONLY MET FOR FOUR DAYS TO COURT ME?

BIG BROTHER! DIDN'T DAD EVER TELL YOU TO WATCH OVER ME AND PROTECT ME FROM STRANGERS! DAD WOULD BE-"

Kazuyuki cut off Haruko by covering her mouth with his free hand and hugging her.

"I WON'T LET YOU, MY IDOL, DOWN!" Kazuyuki grinned. Haruko's fists were shaking; her body was shaking at the situation.

"B-big b-brother… y-you c-can't be s-serious…. A-are you… ARE YOU SERIOUS?" Haruko

Yusuke just patted Haruko's head and nodded.

"Sometimes we let affection, go unspoken, sometimes we let our love go unexpressed, sometimes we can't find words to tell our feelings, especially towards those we love the best."

Yusuke replied to Haruko and smiled at her. Haruko sighed at her brother.

"There you go again… saying cheesy lines about true love… it always gets into my nerves" Haruko shrugged then tried to break free from Kazuyuki's arms.

Yusuke looked at his watch. His shift was done so he started going now.

"It was nice meeting all of you… remember being deeply loved by someone gives you strength, while loving someone deeply gives you courage."

Haruko sighed, Kazuyuki chuckled, Tomoya and Kyou just looked at each other and held hands, and then all of them looked at the direction where Yusuke was walking.

"I can't believe that guy!" Haruko suddenly faced the other way and started walking; Kazuyuki shifted his attention to Haruko and caught her by the hand.

"H-hey! I thought we'd spend the day together." Haruko turned to face Kazuyuki.

"UGH! Just … whatever… wait… what? "

"I thought we'd spend the day together…"

"…isn't that much like a date?"

Kazuyuki blinked at what Haruko just said. A Date!

"So this is a date?"

"WHAT! NO!"

Kazuyuki chuckled then entwined his hand with Haruko's.

"Since I've only met you, I'll be more gently with my advances… how about lunch with me instead?"

Haruko looked at Kazuyuki and then shrugged.

"Fine… though it's not a date!"

Kazuyuki grinned.

"Sure~ sure~"

Then Kazuyuki took out a collar and put it on Mr. Mewmew (fat cat)'s neck and attached a lace.

"There, now you're coming with me, Mr. Mewmew…"

Kazuyuki and Haruko, together with Mr. Mewmew, both left, leaving Tomoya and Kyou alone.

"Hey, Kyou… let's just go…"

Kyou smiled at Tomoya.

"Ok, let's just spend the rest of the day before school starts…"

"Yeah…"

And so they did spent the rest of the day.

* * *

**Momiji: **you rushed the ending...

**Mudkip: **I KNOW WHAT I DID! I just want to end the chapter...

**Momiji: **because...?

**Mudkip:** I didn't know what else to add so yeah...

**Ash:** *throws poke-ball at Mudkip* POKEMON CAPTURED!

**Mudkip**: *shoots Ash with a bazooka* WHAT THE-? GO AWAY! CAN'T YOU SEE I'M WRITING A FIC! AND 'POKEMON CAPTURED' IS WHAT THE POKEMON RANGERS SAY!

**Momiji**: *sweat drops* ...


	13. Trouble and Motorcycles

Wow, i haven't update a long time!

Momiji: Yes! I missed you sooo much!

Me: Awww! Momiji!

Momiji: Let's me play the voilin for you!

Me: Can I hug you?

Momiji: *stops playing the violin* ...no

* * *

"Ryou~ Can I ask you something?" Kyou called out her sister, who was talking to Kappei and Tomoya, Botan followed after Kyou. Ryou looked up to her sister and smiled.

"What is it, Onee-chan?" Ryou asked, Tomoya and Kappei looked at the twins.

"Can you go to the store and buy these?" Kyou handed a piece of paper and some money, which Ryou took while nodding.

"Okay, Onee-chan~ I'll be going then…just wait there." Ryou was about to go when Kappei stood up.

"H-hey, Ryou! I'll go with you! Just in case something happens." Kappei quickly refused. He doesn't want anything bad to happen to Ryou and yet, he felt auras he can never explain at his back. Auras that he felt were obviously coming from Kyou. This cause Kappei to gulp, out of nervousness.

"No, Kappei-san, you should just stay there and rest…" Ryou kissed Kappei on the cheek and went, Kappei sighed. Tomoya and Kyou looked at Kappei, turned to the television and Kyou went back to the kitchen as Botan followed. When Kyou was finally in the kitchen, Tomoya faced Kappei.

"Is there something about Pokémon that bugs you?" Kappei nearly jumped at Tomoya's question.

"Hmm? Pokémon? What about it?" Kappei scratched his head and Tomoya smiled.

"Oh it just kinda hit me that there are so many things that wrong. Especially in the games…like…"

"You mean like jobs and money? Limited vocabulary? Mute heroes and heroines? In-game humour? In-game d-dirty j-jo-jokes?" Kappei asked and shifted his attention to the floor, obviously couldn't say the last one right, while Tomoya looked at Kappei and coughed.

"Yeah, apparently fans are mad after the whole thing with the games" Tomoya smiled. Kappei looked at him.

"Oh yeah, apparently, fans are starting to interpret them the wrong way! Like the one in the games what quote was that again? Oh yeah! The sailor in SS. Anne will say to you in the bedroom 'I like Feisty Kids like You!' "Kappei scratched his head and remember his childhood. Tomoya laughed.

"OH THAT! I nearly forgot about that. What about the Picnicker in the Rock Tunnel, telling you to 'don't try anything funny in the dark' as in what' with that?" Tomoya and Kappei both laughed.

"Not to mention, limited vocabulary! Yes Town is very friendly town to be born in!" Kappei leaned back on the couch and laughed some more.

"Oh yes, Yes Town… but No is a place you should visit too!" Tomoya laughed with Kappei some more until both boys were leaning back against the couch to think of more jokes from the game and then…

"What about the Juggler in Fuschia's gym… hat was his name oh yeah! Juggler Irwin's famous line…" Kappei snickered as he remembered… Tomoya coughed…

"Oh yes... that indeed…" Tomoya and Kappei looked at each other and laughed.

"'Oops, dropped my balls!' 'Nuff said" Both boys said it out loud in union, laughing and then….

"To-Tomoya! Ka-Kappei!" The boys stopped laughing, and crossed their fingers that the person at their back is not who they think it is…

Both boys slowly turned their heads to the direction from where the voice is coming… regret of ever talking about this topic rushed inside their body.

"…"

"…" Silenced filled the room then Kyou sighed.

"Puhi~ Puhi~" Botan came after Kyou, looking at her.

"Geez, don't you have anything better to talk about!"

"…"

"…" No reply came from either one of them, more silence filled the room and Kyou went near.

"OW!" Both boys said in unison again as Kyou hits them. Kyou went back to the kitchen and Botan quickly followed her. Both boys sighed.

"Wanna watch?" Tomoya pointed at the remote control and Kappei smiled.

"Yeah, sure."

**Meanwhile, at the store where Ryou was…**

Ryou went out of the store with the things Kyou asked her to buy.

"_Probably these are for dinner."_ Ryou thought, not notice the group of boys laughing and breaking empty beer bottles to shards near a bunch of motorbikes, until she bumped in to one of them.

"Ahh, I-I'm sorry!" Ryou bowed in apology, the boy grinned mischievously at his friends. His friends in return, gave him thumps ups before Ryou could see.

"No, no, no. I-It wasn't yo-yo-your fa-ault…" The boy stammered, drunk, and dropped the empty beer bottle, which raised Ryou's suspicion.

"Uhhh…" Ryou wanted to ask if the boy is drunk or at least legal to drink.

"Li-listen, listen, yo-you can ma-a-ke it up, why don't you and I have dinner?" Ryou gulped at the boy's question.

"N-no, thank you!" Ryou was about to leave but the boy stopped her and grabbed one of her wrist carelessly.

"Come 'on now! Don't be shy!" The boy took went closer to Ryou. Ryou grew scared of the boy

Then just in time, someone pushed Ryou aside and defended her.

"She said no already, so give her a break and stop forcing her… and you're drunk, are you even legal to drink?"

Ryou looked at the boy who was defending her and to her surprise, it was Takuya Uchida.

"Ehhhh? What's this? First of all, I'm no-not dru-dru-drunk! And what's up? Are you pl-planning on fighting me, kid?"

"First of all, yes you are and second, I'm 18, not a kid."

"Mi-mind y-your bu-u-siness! And Wha-what's wr-wrong a-asking a g-girl f-for…" The boy tripped and went on his knees, obviously feeling the alcohol he drank working, which caused Takuya to grip on Ryou's wrist and took the moment to run.

"Hey, man! Get up! They're running!" The other boys all took their keys from their pockets. Two helped the fallen boy back on his feet.

"Grrrrr! Th-that kid is getting o-on m-m-my nerves…" The boy got his keys and went on his bike, the rest followed.

Takuya ran, dragging Ryou with him, found a motorbike with keys just hanging there. Takuya rolled his eyes.

"Wow, a genius to leave the keys there…" Ryou looked at Takuya, his voice with obvious sarcasm as he stated.

"OI! COME BACK HERE BRAT!" The boy and his gang was coming near, riding their motorbikes. Takuya mentally face palmed him and hopped on the motorbike, Ryou followed and hopped on too, as Takuya starts the engine.

"BRAT! COME BACK! I'M NOT DONE YET WITH YOU!" Takuya ignored the boy and started going. Takuya looks at his sides, noticing the boys speeding up, trying to find a way how to lose the boys. Despite the roaring sound of the chase and the fast movement of the motorcycle, Takuya can feel Ryou's shaking. Takuya then saw that the boys were losing speed, is it possible that-?

'_They're all drunk!'_ Takuya started gaining speed, in hope that the boys won't be able to follow much longer. Takuya saw a turn, knowing it'll be a risk…

'_Oh, well, Tomoya and Kyou might as well understand why I'll be doing this… Kazuyuki must be proud of me.' _Takuya quickly made a sharp turn and sure enough, the boys slowed down.

"DON'T FOLLOW HIM!" was the last thing Takuya and Ryou heard from the boys before being hit by twigs and branches and getting lost somewhere in the city.

**At where Kyou, Tomoya, and Kappei…**

"Tomoya-kun… Fujibayashi-san… I'm worried for Ryou… She's been gone too long…" Kappei looked at the two, with eyes filled with worry.

"You're right, she's been gone too long, Kyou! We should go and look for her!" Tomoya said, looking at Kyou. Kyou nodded, obviously worried for her sister.

And they left the house to look for Ryou.

* * *

Momiji: You rushed it...

Me: I know but I couldn't think more


End file.
